The Lost Weekend
by SkyBlueSw
Summary: Rhett agrees to give Scarlett one weekend in exchange for his freedom.
1. The Lost Weekend

Title: The Lost Weekend

Author: Sw aka SkyBlueSw, and a few other nicks.

Summary: Rhett agrees to give Scarlett one weekend, in exchange for his freedom.

This story stated out as only one part, for a contest. But I couldn't just leave it off were part one ended, so I wrote more.

Author's Note: It was pointed out to me, that I needed to fix the grammar mistakes with this story. That in the shape it was posted, it was hard to read and understand. I want to say I'm sorry to anyone, who had read this before and couldn't enjoy it because of the grammar mistakes. I am fixing them one chapter at a time. So please check back often, to see the changes. I want to thank Therese, for taken the time to beta this for me. Without you I know I couldn't do this, thank you so much.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Weekend

* * *

The hardest part of waiting was when it was finally over. You didn't get a warning ahead of time. At least that's what Scarlett thought the day Rhett Butler walked back into her life. She had been busy with the children trying to be the mother she never had before. Her hair wasn't in place, and the pink dress she wore didn't really do anything for her at all.

Rhett just entered the house as if he never had left. Scarlett had closed her eyes briefly, and, she could almost believe that the last year hadn't happened that Rhett hadn't left her on the stairs crying her heart out, because he didn't love her any longer when she was madly in love with him.

Opening them, Scarlett had to face the truth that the long lonely year had happened.  
And, more than likely Rhett wasn't coming home to stay. This was one of those visits he spoke of when he left.

"Rhett, it's so good to see you. I was afraid something had happened to you," Scarlett said as she walked up to her husband.

"I wish I could say the same Scarlett, but I'm not glad to see you. I won't play games with your heart, my dear. I don't want to be here, I'm here to keep the gossip down. I'll be leaving Monday morning," Rhett stated coldly. He wasn't going to play on Scarlett's feelings. He was here for one reason only then once that was over he would leave again.

Scarlett's smile faded and she nodded her head. Tears were breaking free as she turned and ran up the stairs. He hadn't come back for her, he didn't love her, and from his tone of voice, never would again.

The week passed and before Scarlett knew it, it was Friday. Wade and Ella both were going to Tara for the weekend. Scarlett was supposed to go with them, but since Rhett's return she cancelled her trip. Prissy would be going with them and Will would pick them up. Rhett had insisted Scarlett not change her plans because of him, but she told him if they wanted gossip to die down she didn't need to up and leave, after he returned. From having been gone for such a long time.

Rhett had dropped the children and Prissy off at the train station then returned, there was something he needed to talk over with Scarlett.

* * *

"Divorce you? Never!" Scarlett yelled at Rhett as he just sat on the sofa next to her.

"Scarlett, I don't love you. That's not going to change. I want my freedom and you deserve yours too." Rhett said, passionately trying to get through to his selfish wife. Scarlett would remain married to him until one of them died just because she could.

"I don't care, I love you and, that's all there is to it." Scarlett pouted like a small child.

Rhett couldn't help but feel this was amusing. What he wouldn't have given for Scarlett to utter those words during their marriage. In Rhett's mind, their marriage had ended the day Melanie Wilkes had died.

"Scarlett, stop being such a spoiled belle. You can't have me and that's all there is to it." Scarlett looked into Rhett's dark eyes. He was lost to her now forever, if only they could turn back time and start anew.

"Rhett, if I do agree to divorce you, I want something in return," Scarlett said, her voice sounding as shaky as she felt.

"What do you want, Scarlett?" Rhett asked, certain he was about to lose half his fortune. But money wasn't important, he would gladly give it all up to be rid of Scarlett.

"I want one weekend Rhett, just me and you. Like the kind we never took during our marriage." Then Scarlett smiled, she had stated her one condition. Rhett would find a way to divorce her with, or without, her approval, perhaps this way she could just for the weekend be in Rhett's arms again.

Rhett's mouth opened then closed. Was Scarlett really asking for what he thought she was? She wanted them to get back together for the weekend then, on Monday she would give him his freedom. This offer sounded too good to be true there had to be a catch in it somewhere.

"What's the catch Scarlett, there has to be one?" Rhett asked looking into her emerald eyes. The ones he had lost himself in too many times in the past.

"No catch, you just have to share my room with me for the weekend and take me shopping, and then Monday morning I go to the train station with you, to send you off. After that, send the divorce papers back, and I will sign them." Scarlett said, this as she looked down at her wedding ring. She didn't want her marriage to be over, but it was.

"I don't know if I can trust you Scarlett, you've been known to break you word to me before," Rhett said. He wasn't sure about this, at first it sounded like a great deal, but from the words Scarlett had just spoken, she wanted a husband for the weekend. Rhett didn't' know if he could act the part. It wasn't that he didn't desire Scarlett; it was that he still desired her body too much. If he acted on it, that might send Scarlett the wrong message.

"Rhett I swear on Tara, that after Monday, you send me the divorce papers, I'll sign them" Scarlett knew this was the last chance she had at saving her marriage he had to say yes.

From her tone of voice Rhett knew Scarlett meant what she had just said." When do we start this weekend of yours?" he asked, while smirking in his mind at the idea of sharing a bed with Scarlett.

"I was hoping tonight, but if you want to wait until tomorrow night, that's fine by me," Scarlett said in a flirting manner.

"Tonight it is," Rhett said laughing. What more could he want, than to spend one weekend with Scarlett no strings attached, which then would be followed by Scarlett setting him free?

* * *

Scarlett stood in her bedroom dressed in her nightgown waiting for Rhett to appear. He was in the dressing room getting ready for bed. While this had been her idea, now that it was about to happen, Scarlett felt afraid. There was nothing more she wanted than to spend the rest of her life in Rhett's arms. But he had made it clear that that wasn't going to happen. So, instead she had traded that dream in for one weekend, one in which perhaps they could forget the past and, live for the moment.

I'm always waiting for him, Scarlett thought as she watched the dressing room door open slowly revealing Rhett in his robe; he looked handsome Scarlett thought as he neared her.

"Are you ready for bed, Mrs. Butler?" Rhett asked, amused with the look of fear in Scarlett's eyes.

"Yes of course," Scarlett replied as she turned and quickly made her way to her side of the bed. As Rhett pulled back the bedspread and sheets on his side of the bed Scarlett silently watched.

It shouldn't feel this awkward, Scarlett thought, as Rhett climbed in beside her. But it did and she didn't like that feeling one bit. This was supposed to make her happy, but it wasn't, it only served to remind her why Rhett was in her room lying in bed beside her. He wanted rid of her so badly he was willing to do anything just to be free of her.

Rhett could see many different emotions playing out on Scarlett's face, but the one that stuck out the most was the hurt he saw there. Knowing he was the cause of such pain for her made Rhett wish he could take it away. While he didn't love Scarlett any longer. he didn't want to see her hurt like he had been, for so many years over her. Pulling her towards him Rhett claimed her lips hoping that, if only for a few hours, he could make Scarlett and himself forget the past in their future and just enjoy themselves.

* * *

Scarlett had a smile upon her face as she opened her eyes to see her husband sleeping soundly beside her. Last night had seemed like a wonderful dream, one in which Rhett loved her madly. But Scarlett knew that he didn't, and wasn't going to hold out that hope. It would only hurt that much more when he left if she did.

Smiling, Scarlett kissed Rhett's lips. They had a busy day ahead of them. She planned on Rhett taking her about town. This way, when news of their divorce spread, people would not think she was the guilty party.

Rhett's hand unexpectedly pulled Scarlett's lips back onto his. She pulled away to catch her breath.

"Mmm.. You know my pet, a man could get used to this. Is this the way I get to be woken up for the next few days?" Rhett asked once he released his hold on Scarlett.

"But of course Mr. Butler, I don't know of any other way to wake you that rewards me as much as you," Scarlett replied in a flirting tone. Her eyes sparkled as she placed another kiss on Rhett's lips.

As Rhett pulled her closer talking didn't seem so important to the two of them. And Scarlett found she didn't really care if they left the house, or even her bedroom, today.  
After all, when Rhett was gone, she would have all the time in the world to go around town and convince people she loved her husband. She didn't have that much time with Rhett though, soon he would be gone. That was the last thought that came to Scarlett's mind before Rhett made her once more forget all her troubles.

* * *

"Scarlett, do you really feel the need to get up today? I think I'm awfully tired and another day in bed is just what the doctor ordered," Rhett said as he pulled Scarlett back on the bed next to him.

They had passed the whole of Saturday in bed only getting up twice in order to eat. Scarlett knew Rhett wanted it this way. That way he could just keep it simple as an affair he had one weekend that just happened to be with his then wife.

Scarlett wanted memories and while yesterday and the night before had given her wonderful memories she wanted some of them just doing what every couple does. Going to church and then to Sunday dinner afterwards, perhaps a walk through town. Maybe even a dance or two. Rhett was the only man Scarlett knew of that could dance so well.

"Trust me Rhett, you will get much more rest out of bed than in it," Scarlett stated as she broke free of her husband's embrace. "Besides, if we don't hurry we're be late for church."

Rhett laughed at Scarlett wanting to go to church. As far as he knew she hadn't been to church since their honeymoon in New Orleans. But, if she felt the need to go, he wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

Rhett felt all of Atlanta's eyes on them, as Scarlett and he entered through the front door of the church. No one came up to the pair and soon they found a seat in the back.

As the message was being preached Rhett leaned over and whispered into Scarlett's ear "Doesn't the priest remind you of an overstuffed bear?"

Giggling, Scarlett tried to keep herself from all out tears as the priest eyed Rhett and her.

"Scarlett, " Rhett said, pretending to scold his wife. But inside he was laughing with her.

"Please Rhett, can't you see I'm trying to turn a new leaf," Scarlett whined as she saw the look in Rhett's eyes. It was one of amusement, and one that said he was just getting warmed up.

"A new leaf? You? Scarlett, I can hardly believe it. But, if that's what you really want, then I promise to behave myself until we leave church," Rhett said. He was truly shocked that Scarlett seemed to want to change. As long as he had known her, she never had.

"Thank you," was the replied Rhett received as Scarlett seemed to get lost in the priest's message.

* * *

Scarlett wasn't sure what people did after church. It had been so long since she had gone. Frank had always insisted they go, and she had begrudgingly went for his sake. That seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Scarlett, are we going out to lunch, or are we returning to the house?" Rhett asked as he held out his hand for his wife to take.

"We're going out Rhett, and then perhaps after Sunday dinner, we could go for a walk?" Scarlett asked, almost for a minute forgetting why Rhett was here with her.  
That this wasn't the end of their marriage but just the beginning.

"If that's what you want my pet, it's fine with me," Rhett said smiling, enjoying his day. Because tomorrow at this time, he would be on a train headed for Charleston and away from his life with Scarlett once and for all.

"What I want most Rhett, is for this to be a day I will never forget," Scarlett said. She also knew, no matter what, even if this day turned out to be a nightmare, she would carry it with her for the rest of her life. Because today was going to be the last day she ever spent with Rhett Butler as her husband.

* * *

Scarlett just held her breath as Rhett held her in his arms, and listened to the music. They had spent the whole day together talking. It wasn't a surprise that Rhett had read her mind, and asked if she would like to go dancing with him. Rhett had been his old self, the one marriage had robbed him of. The man who told her jokes and laughed with her, who didn't seem to have a care in the world. If this had to be the last night they spent as a married couple Scarlett was pleased it was like this.

There were going to be no harsh words, no attempt to make Rhett stay. Just two people dancing together letting the past and pain they caused each other go. Tomorrow morning, this spell they we're under would be broken, and Rhett would leave with the promise of his freedom.

But tonight, Scarlett pushed that thought away. She wasn't going to waste the time she had left with Rhett in tears. No, she was going to make them last for a lifetime.

"Rhett, you're the best dancer I've ever danced with," Scarlett mumbled, as she felt Rhett's arms tighten around her.

"The same could be said about you Scarlett; I have never held a better dance partner in my arms." Rhett knew this was getting to be a dangerous game he was playing with Scarlett. His heart had come into play.

"Thank you Rhett, I shall miss this, us dancing I mean" Scarlett said as tears came to her eyes. This was goodbye, they both knew it and, yet, both couldn't stop it from happening.

* * *

Scarlett kept her eyes closed. She knew her time with Rhett had run out, and soon he would be just a memory. Last night they had made love so tenderly and slowly, both accepting that this would be the last time they ever would be together.

She had caused this Scarlett knew her infatuation with Ashley had cost her the only man she had ever loved. Rhett hadn't been innocent in this either he had hurt her as well. If only he would have been nice once in a while, she might have realized her love for him much sooner.

That was the past, and Scarlett, as much as she didn't want to open her eyes, knew she had to face reality and see Rhett off. She had to stand by and watch, as her husband left her all alone for the rest of her life.

Scarlett's emerald eyes opened to Rhett looking back at her. She could see from his eyes, he wasn't unaffected like she thought he would be. No, this was hurting him too, and, Scarlett found that gave her some comfort knowing she wasn't the only one hurting.

"Is it time to get up already?" Scarlett asked with a weak smile.

"Yes it is, I don't want to miss my train," Rhett said, trying to act as if nothing had changed and that this weekend was just a dream he now awoke from.

* * *

Scarlett had dreaded this moment since Rhett's return. As she stood next to Rhett, she knew that soon he would be on the train before them. And she and their life together, would be nothing but a memory.

"I'll be waiting for the divorce papers," Scarlett stated, trying to be unemotional and keep herself from shedding the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Rhett looked away, he couldn't bear to see the pain on Scarlett's face. How the hell did he ever think this was going to be easy? That spending the weekend in Scarlett's arms wouldn't reopen his heart to her?

"I might not send them right away. Perhaps I'll deliver them in person would you like that my pet?" Rhett asked.

"No Rhett, I wouldn't. Please send them, I can't do this again, I can't let you go twice," Scarlett said, as one tear escaped, and made its way down her face.

Rhett swallowed hard. Part of him wanted nothing more than to take hold of Scarlett and never let her go. But that wasn't to be, not now anyway. Perhaps in time he would return for her.

"When you send the divorce papers Rhett, could you send a note with them saying how sorry you are, that our life together had to come to such a sad ending?" Scarlett asked, looking to the future to a day that would come a month or perhaps two from now.

"How do you know I won't come back begging you for another chance, Scarlett?" Rhett asked in jest but needed to hear her answer.

"Because if you were going to stay Rhett, you wouldn't be leaving me today," Scarlett said, not giving in to Rhett's playful mood. He wasn't coming back and she knew it. Rhett might at this moment be telling himself, he would come back. But given a few weeks or a month, Rhett would remember just why he didn't love her any longer, and Scarlett knew she would get her note. As they heard the last call for Charleston being made, Rhett pulled Scarlett into a kiss. Tears falling down her face Scarlett whispered in his ear "Always remember, I love you, Rhett Butler."

Scarlett stood rooted to the spot, as Rhett disappeared into the train, and her life with him came to an end. She watched the train until it was out of sight. Then slowly, with her head held high, Scarlett turned and headed back to the house Rhett had built her.

* * *

Three weeks later, Scarlett received that note she knew would be coming. It simply read.

_Scarlett,_

_I don't want to hurt you, but you were right. If I wanted to stay with you, I wouldn't have left you standing alone crying._

_I know you love me, and a small part of me will always love you as well. Promise me you'll take care of yourself and the children. I think it would be best if we never see each other again._

_Take care Mrs. Butler._

_Rhett,_

Scarlett sighed, and pulled out what she knew would be the divorce papers, ready to sign them to set Rhett free.

But they weren't divorce papers at all. They just held details of the monthly allowance she was to receive. And stated that she shouldn't try to contact Rhett in the future, or lose the benefits he was offering her.

Scarlett just put them away. Even though they were not divorce papers, it did her little good. Rhett didn't want her, and no matter how much time passed, he wasn't going to change his mind whatever her last name was.

"Goodbye Rhett," Scarlett whispered with tears in her eyes. It was over, and she had lost.


	2. The Birthday Gift

Author's Note: I want to thank Therese, for taken the time to beta this for me. Without you I know I couldn't do this, thank you so much for taking two hours to edit this chapter for me.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Birthday Gift

* * *

Rhett couldn't help but laugh at himself, what a mess he had gotten into. You would think having lived this once, it would have taught him something. Well it had, just not something that would help get him out of this.

What it had taught him was what would happen if, he didn't do what was expected of him. Perhaps being 45, instead of 17, this time around had something to do with not wanting to give up the life he worked so hard to rebuild.

The last thing he wanted to do was divorce Scarlett, to marry a little girl who reminded him of Mrs. Wilkes. However, if he wanted to keep his reputation, Rhett did not have a choice. As soon as Scarlett signed the divorce papers, he would be forced to marry Anne.

A smile appeared on his face, as Rhett couldn't help but wonder if Scarlett would be true to her word, and sign their marriage away? She hadn't been so far, because if she had, he never would have gotten those letters of hers.

It had taken all his will power not to open them. What if Scarlett had being writing asking for help? Well, she could have written to his lawyer for help. No, Scarlett had just written them hoping to get him to return to her. And, that was something Rhett promised himself he would never do.

He still couldn't believe how close he had come to not leaving Atlanta, a year ago. Rhett had truly wanted to stay, but thankfully had not. Scarlett had been right, after having returned he remembered all the reasons why he had left in the first place.

She had hurt him too badly for Rhett to ever just kiss and make up. Scarlett had mooned after another man, the whole time he had known her. And just when she could have that man, Scarlett decided that he, her own husband, was who she loved. It would be funny, if it wasn't actually true, or his life.

Some, most would say Scarlett had gotten what she deserved, then again most would say the same about him. And, it looked as if his past had caught up to him too. The only thing he regretted, about this whole affair, was that Scarlett would be hurt. No matter how much Rhett hated what Scarlett had done to him, he never willingly wanted to hurt her.

And because of that, he would wait before sending the divorce papers to her. Scarlett's birthday was coming soon, and the last thing either would want, was for her to receive them on that special day of her's. When they had been first married, and every year after that, she would always remind him that it was coming up.

Sometimes Scarlett could be such a child. One Rhett always wanted to spoil. Nevertheless, that was in the past now. Soon he would be married to someone new, and Scarlett would be free, to hopefully find someone else to love.

But Rhett would be lying to himself, if he didn't admit that the thought of another man holding Scarlett made him sick to the stomach. No matter how much time went by, to him Scarlett would always be that Southern Belle he met at Twelve Oaks a lifetime ago now.

Life had a way of making some people bitter, and others just sad. Well, Rhett had lived bitter and sad too long. That was all his life with Scarlett was, and could be like. It was better to be married to a young lady who loved him completely, even if he didn't love that young lady in return, than return to the living hell life was like with Scarlett.

Rhett set the divorce papers down on his desk, as he heard his Mother calling him. A second after he left his office Rosemary, Rhett's younger sister, entered. She had been talking to Anne, and wanted to get Rhett's approval on a date for the wedding.

She was about to turn and leave, when she noticed some papers just lying out on Rhett's desk. A quick look at them told Rosemary all she needed to know. Rhett wasn't a free man. Everyone in Charleston thought Rhett Butler had gotten divorced a year ago. But he hadn't. Rhett wasn't going to be able to marry Anne, if that vixen he had married didn't sign these papers soon.

With her brother and Anne's reputations in mind, Rosemary took the divorce papers, and headed out of Rhett's office. The sooner these papers were sent, the sooner Rhett could marry Anne. With that idea in mind, Rosemary Butler set off on her mission to end Rhett's marriage to one Scarlett O'Hara.

/

How could someone, who claimed to love you once, send you divorce papers on your birthday, of all days? There was no way Scarlett believed Rhett had forgotten her birthday, that just wasn't possible. The whole time they had been married she had reminded him too many times, for it to ever just slip his mind.

No, Rhett had done this to teach her whatever lesson he thought she needed to learn this time. One never did know what that lesson was, until Mr. Butler decided to tell you himself.

So far, Rhett had taught Scarlett about heartache, and how no matter how much one wanted to, they couldn't be forgiven for the unforgivable. But Rhett sending these papers today, of all days, was also something unforgivable. Of course, he probable wouldn't see it that way, he never did.

It amazed Scarlett how Rhett could see her faults, but never his own. The man had hurt her more than anyone ever had, yet she still loved him and he hated her. How could they both be two sides of the same coin? If only they would get on board, either loving each other or hating each other, at the same time.

At one time, Scarlett had been convinced, she had hated Rhett. In fact, she thought she hated the scoundrel the whole time of their marriage, up until the night Melanie had died. Little good did it do her now, to know she loved the cad.

As much as Scarlett wanted to blame Rhett for their marriage failing, she knew it was just as much her fault. That did not make it hurt any less, that he would think so little of her, while she was madly in love with him.

Scarlett, could still remember the day he left her, standing crying at the train station. Rhett had wanted to believe he would return, but she had known he wouldn't. If only he had stayed or answered one of her many letters, Scarlett wouldn't now be caught between a rock and a hard place. But Rhett hadn't, and now Scarlett didn't know what to do.

Well that wasn't really true; she had been raised to do the right thing, by her Mother and Pa. Ellen O'Hara, had been a Lady, and no true lady would have done any of the things Scarlett had. But that wasn't really important at the moment. What was, was should she tell Rhett about something that would change his world, as it had changed hers? Or just give him his divorce, as she had promised him a year ago?

This was not an easy question to answer. Rhett either way would be happy, but would she? Scarlett knew not being married to Rhett any longer would not make her happy, but would him threatening to take away the life she had now be any better?

The answer was of course no. But that did little good to help. If she didn't tell him, Rhett would never forgive her. Yet, hadn't she tried many times before only to have her letters returned, unopened, and the money Rhett promised for the house stopped, until she stopped sending letters.

Yes, Rhett had caused this just as much as she had. It was time for one of them to grow up, and act like an adult. Scarlett knew that eventually Rhett would learn of their children's birth. And he was more likely to forgive her, if he learned of the twins' from her, instead of that Watling creature.

Scarlett's temper came into play as she remembered today was her 28th birthday, and instead of a gift from her husband, she had gotten papers to end their long-suffering marriage. One that wouldn't be ending, if only Rhett would open his heart back up too her.

Smiling, Scarlett called out for Pansy; if she was going to leave tomorrow, she was going to need to be packed and ready tonight. The question was should she take Wade and Ella along? Rhett loved her older children, and they in return loved him. It might help if they came along, Rhett wouldn't yell at her with them present. And he would certainly want to yell.

Yes, Scarlett decided she would bring all her children along. Besides both Wade and Ella were good with the twins. Gerald O'Hara Butler and Rosemary Melanie Butler both wanted nothing but attention from anyone in their sight. Gerry, as Gerald was known loved Ella, who bumbled to her baby brother nonstop. For being only three months old, the twins were their Mother and older siblings' world.

Rosemary was known as Cat, because of her green emerald cat like eyes. Kitty Cat, as Scarlett most of the time called her youngest child, looked just like her father. Then again so did Gerry, right down to Rhett's dark eyes. Sometimes, Scarlett would just sneak into the nursery to look at her sleeping babies.

Scarlett on those nights would remember, after Bonnie had been born, how Rhett would every few hours sneak in to look at her just to make sure she was alright. She had laughed at him then. Now all these years later, here she was Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler, mother of five actually acting like a first time mother. It was something she was sure Rhett would find funny.  
Shaking her head, Scarlett pushed that thought aside for now.

"Pansy" Scarlett called out again not wanting to look for the former slave. Where was that girl at? Well if she didn't show soon, Scarlett had decided to forgo waiting, and start packing herself. Another minute passed. No Pansy. Scarlett started up the stairs.

First thing to do was find the children; they needed to know about the trip, and perhaps Wade would want to pack his own things. Ella would want to pack her own clothes, but Scarlett wouldn't allow that. The small girl would pack dolls and forget all about dresses or anything else she would need. Sometimes, Scarlett wondered where on earth she had gotten such a child from? It had to be from her Father.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about Frank Kennedy, not that there was ever a time to think of him. Or, how she had stolen him away from Suellen. Scarlett still felt guilty over his death. If she hadn't been to the Mill that day, and coming home by herself Frank would still be alive. And she would still be stuck married to him.

At least if she were, he wouldn't be trying to divorce her now. No, only a cad as low as Rhett Butler would dare do such a thing. It was times like now, Scarlett couldn't help but wonder what she saw in the man?

None of that mattered though, she would have time to think of that tomorrow on the train ride. Right this minute, what mattered was getting hers and the children's' things packed. If she could only find Pansy, things would go a lot smoother.

/

Hours and hours of Ella's questions and babies crying had given Scarlett one powerful headache. It seemed Gerry didn't like the feel of the train moving. Ella had taken it upon her young shoulders to quiet her younger brother, which, when she failed, became tweny questions of why Gerry wouldn't stop.

Cat and Wade for their part were a joy to have along. Both sat quietly by, the baby in her brother's arms.

Scarlett was surprised at herself, she had not yelled at Ella once during the whole trip, which took extraordinary effort. Instead, she had answered her oldest daughter's questions, every single one of them no matter how silly they were.

One good thing that came out of the nightmare trip, was that Scarlett hadn't had any free time to think of Rhett, o, the end of their marriage. Or the way he would react to learning of their children. There was always the chance Rhett would think she had gotten herself pregnant, in order to trap him into staying married to her.

That idea hadn't even crossed her mind at the time, when she asked Rhett for their weekend. It wasn't until a week after she had gotten Rhett's letter, that she noticed that it was possible she was with child. After suffering the miscarriage, sometimes she went a few months in-between, so it just never came to Scarlett's mind that she was carrying Rhett's child, well children, at that time.

When Dr. Meade had told her, the first thing Scarlett wanted to do was get on a train and tell Rhett the wonderful news. But it was Dr. Meade who reminded Scarlett that she and Rhett weren't on good terms. It seemed the whole of Atlanta had learned of them separating. Under Doctor's orders, Scarlett wasn't allowed anything or anyone who would upset or cause her worry. Scarlett wasn't about to listen to the good doctor, until he told her that if she didn't, there was a good chance she would lose her baby.

Therefore, instead of going herself, she had written Rhett the good news, only to receive said letter back, and the next two she sent as well. After that, Scarlett was too angry with Rhett to care if he learned about the baby or not.

After the twins were born, fear of Rhett's reaction finally came into play. What if he didn't want them, or if he tried to take them away? Scarlett didn't want to have to deal with that, and she had been sick at the time. So she kept putting off telling her husband. But now she didn't have a choice. Scarlett hated the fact that she was using her children to get their father back.

She had wanted Rhett to return because he loved her, not so he could be close to his children. If he did come home now, Scarlett would always know it was because of the twins.

/

Rhett tried to smile at Anne as she sat across from him at the dinner table, but he had to force himself to. That was never a problem he had with Scarlett, when conversation was offered. Scarlett always said or did something to keep him amused. Rhett knew one wasn't supposed to laugh at their wife all the time, but with Scarlett it was either laughing at her or hating her. There was never an in-between, and Rhett found he missed that.

Anne was a well-behaved young woman, and anyone would be proud to have her for a wife. Yet, Rhett found the more time he spent with her, the more he compared her to his current wife. Scarlett was a hard act to follow, no one could really ever take her place in his life. While he didn't love her any longer, Rhett still longed for her.

"Rhett, what about the fourth of next month?" Anne's voice asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"The fourth?" Rhett asked, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Really, Rhett you should pay better attention." Eleanor Butler told her eldest child, "We're talking about the date for the wedding."

Rhett looked at his Mother, then Anne. There was no way possible his marriage to Scarlett would be over by then. He hadn't even sent the papers to Scarlett, in fact he had to visit his lawyer tomorrow, to get another set, because he had misplaced the first. Then you always had to add Scarlett's unwillingness to sign away the Butler name. The soonest he could wed again would be at least two months, and that was if he could talk Scarlett into signing the papers the second time he asked.

"Isn't that a little soon?" Rosemary asked, smiling at Rhett.  
Rhett silently gave his sister a thank you look, and wondered how she knew he needed bailing out?

"I don't think so," Anne said, looking at her soon to be husband and sister in law.

"Either do I," Miss Eleanor said. She hadn't missed the look Rhett had given Rosemary. When it came to Rhett, Mrs. Butler never would put anything past her son. Was he regretting asking Anne to marry him?

"It's not that, it's just that the fourth is Wade's birthday, and I promised the lad I would be there when he turned twelve," Rhett said lying through his teeth. Wade's birthday had already passed last month. And, he had sent the boy, who was like a son to him, a hunting knife with a promise to one day teach the boy how to use it.

"Wade?" Anne asked, looking to Mrs. Butler like a young girl looked to her Mother, for answers to questions she didn't know.

Eleanor looked to her son. She wasn't aware Rhett was still in contact with his former step-children." Well Wade is you see his..."

"Wade's my step-son; I've known the boy since he was a baby," Rhett answered, and promised himself, when he went to talk to Scarlett, to spend time with the boy.

"Don't you mean former step-son?" Anne asked, making it clear she didn't like the sound of Rhett's relationship with the boy.

"No I mean step-son. You don't divorce children, Anne. Beside the fact, I am the only father the boy has ever known, and the same goes for Ella," Rhett said, making his point on this matter clear as well.

Rosemary and Miss Eleanor both looked at Rhett, as Anne had tears coming to her eyes. Neither had ever heard Rhett take such a demanding tone before, and both couldn't believe the way he had treated Anne.

Rhett knew what his Mother and Sister wanted him to do. But he would be damned if he would apologize to Anne over this. Wade and Ella would always be a part of his life, and just because he wouldn't be married to Scarlett, that wouldn't change. Those children loved him. The only reason he hadn't visited them in the last year was because he didn't want to run into Scarlett. After he was remarried, Scarlett's pride hopefully wouldn't allow her to throw herself at him. Which would solve that problem for him. As long as she didn't do that, Rhett knew he could content himself.

"Anne, you just don't understand, Scarlett has never been what one would call a good Mother. She puts her businesses before her children, she has gone days without seeing them. They think of me as their Father, I can't abandon them," Rhett said, with such passion in his voice. Everyone expect his Mother who knew him so well, would have believed that was his reason for not wanting to cut off contact with his stepchildren.

"Rhett, of course we understand that, don't we Anne?" Rosemary asked trying to smooth things over with her good friend and brother.

"Of course," Anne replied smiling coldly, not understanding one bit.

Before Rhett could say anything in response,, all four heard a knock at the door. Smiling, they waited for the servant to announce who their uninvited guest was. Rhett was hoping for a gentlemen calling, so he could excuse himself from the ladies for the night.

"I can show myself to the Dining room," a female voice said, loud enough for all to hear at the dinner table.

Rhett's heart stopped as he heard that voice, one that had haunted him for over twelve years now. It couldn't be, his ears had to be playing tricks on him, Scarlett here in Charleston? Now of all times, Rhett found he was laughing, and couldn't stop himself. Even when three pair of eyes were on him.

"Good Evening everyone," Scarlett said. Faking confidence in her voice, "Rhett, Miss Eleanor" Scarlett said, as she nodded her head at each of them. To say she had surprised Rhett and the others was a understatement, which had her turn her lips into a small smirk.

"I can see you're in the middle of dinner, I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to let Rhett know I will be staying at my Aunts, and that we really need to talk" Scarlett said. She was enjoying having the upper hand on Rhett for once.

"What could you possibly have to talk about?" Anne asked, not liking the sound of this.

"Actually me and my hu-" Scarlett began but, before she could finish, Rhett cut her off.

"Anne, Rosemary, I don't believe either of you ever had the honor of meeting Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler." Rhett said, making sure to add each of Scarlett's last names.

Rosemary's mouth hung open, and a look of terror came into her eyes. This wasn't good. If only she hadn't sent those papers, Scarlett wouldn't be here now. But how was she to know her sister in law would show up?

Anne was in shock, the woman before her was beautiful and there was no way she could ever compare to her. And from the glare in Rhett's eyes, she could tell he still had feelings for his ex-wife.

"Rhett, you're being rude to dear Scarlett," Miss Eleanor said, not letting Rhett's earlier words just a few minutes ago affect her treatment of Scarlett. No matter what, the child had been the Mother of her only grandchild and as that, she would always treat her with respect. "You haven't introduced Scarlett to your sister or Anne"

Scarlett looked at Rhett, he didn't seem his usually cool calm self, which puzzled her. Rhett always treated life like a game, that only existed for his enjoyment. He looked to her now like Wade did, when he was about to be caught in a lie. And who was this Anne, and why did she look at Rhett like she owned him?

"Scarlett, I would like to introduce you to my sister Rosemary, and my fiancée Anne Hampton." Rhett said, with a daring look in his eyes.

Scarlett barely stopped her mouth from dropping open. But her years of playing southern belle had taught her to keep a tight reign on her emotions. Rhett was going to marry that little girl, she couldn't be over eighteen if that? Tears were fighting to take control, but instead Scarlett did the one thing no one expected. She started laughing, as Rhett had earlier, and as soon as her eyes found Rhett's, he had joined in.

"I should have known not to expect anything less from the likes of you Rhett Butler; you have always been a scoundrel." Scarlett said, as laughter overtook her again. She was laughing so hard now tears started to roll down her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Anne asked, heatedly.

Scarlett look at the girl, who wanted to be what she herself was: Mrs. Rhett Butler. Then she looked at Rhett, and could see him silently begging her not to spill the beans. Rhett deserved it, but something held Scarlett back. Perhaps it was the look of hatred on Anne's face, one she had secretly worn for Melanie all those years. She wouldn't tell, but that didn't mean Scarlett was planning on being nice to dear Anne either. Besides, not telling gave Scarlett an edge over Rhett, and right now she needed that edge.

"You'll understand what I mean, after you've been married to Rhett any length of time." Scarlett said this looking her husband in the eyes.

Rhett couldn't help but laugh at Scarlett. For whatever reason, she had decided to do him a favor and he wasn't about to take his eyes off her for a second. Nothing Scarlett O'Hara ever did was free. He just hoped the price he was asked to pay wasn't too high.

"Scarlett dear," Miss Eleanor said, taking control of the conversation "Whatever brings you to Charleston?"

Scarlett smirked at Rhett, he looked to be handling this well. After all, wasn't she only doing what Rhett had to her all those years with Ashley? She was keeping a secret for her husband.

"Truth be told there is something important I have to tell Rhett, but that can wait until morning. Like I said before I'm staying with my Aunts. I'm sure I will be seeing you there Miss Eleanor, all my Aunts ever talk of is you, and what a wonderful friend to them you have been," Scarlett said, hoping to get away without saying any more.

"Important?" Rhett asked, his eyebrow going up.

"Yes, very." Scarlett said as she walked towards the doorway. "But that can wait until tomorrow. I'm afraid you've had too many surprises, Rhett, for one day." And with that Scarlett was gone, leaving Rhett alone with three women, all wanting answers to their many questions.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Rosemary was the first to ask. This had to do with those divorce papers, she just knew it. If only she hadn't sent them, Rhett was going to kill her once he learned of what she had done.

"Do you really think it's something important?" Miss Eleanor asked turning towards her son. "Because if it is, perhaps you should go and talk to Scarlett now."

Anne, who had sat quietly by, at hearing this spoke up. "I don't think it's anything, she's just jealous, and is trying to stop Rhett and me from getting married."

Rhett looked at his soon to be bride, Anne was wrong of course. If Scarlett had wanted to stop them from getting married, all she had to do was tell everyone he was still her husband, and that she had no plans on divorcing him anytime soon. Rhett knew Scarlett too well, she wasn't playing a game. Whatever she had to tell him was something important to her; if it would be to him, was another question altogether?

"I think you're right, Mother. I'm going to try to catch Scarlett before she leaves," Rhett said, but was interrupted when a tiny voice yelled out "Uncle Rhett!" Then before Rhett could look up to see which of his step-children it was, Ella had swung herself into his arms.

"Ella," Rhett said as he lifted his step-daughter into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy brought us for a visit to Charleston, and we got to ride on the train and it was hours and hours. And Mommy answered all my questions and she didn't yell once" Ella bumbled, not stopping a second for air.

"Ella, do you remember my Mother, Grandma Butler?" Rhett asked, hoping to get the little girl out of his arms so he could go and find Scarlett.

A sad frown appeared, and Ella nodded her head 'yes'. At first Rhett didn't understand, until he remembered the only time Ella had ever seen his Mother was for Bonnie's funeral. Miss Eleanor was now standing beside her son and smiled at the child in his arms.

"Hello Ella, how have you been?" Miss Eleanor asked, as she motioned with her eyes for Rosemary to step forward.

"You haven't met your Aunt Rosemary yet, have you?"

Ella shook her head 'no', and Rhett let her down so she could meet Rosemary. Smiling, Rhett mouthed a silent 'thank you' to his Mother. Rhett could see Anne just standing back, and watching the scene unfold before her eyes. Leaving the room in search of Scarlett, Rhett knew she couldn't have been far.

Rhett was right, just as he opened the front door there Scarlett stood. She looked older but, nonetheless beautiful Rhett had always thought that, with age a woman was supposed to become less beautiful instead of more. But Scarlett had taught him how wrong he had been. She took his breath away standing there.

Scarlett turned when she heard the door open expecting Miss Eleanor or Rosemary returning Ella. Seeing Rhett though caught her off guard. He looked handsome, something he always was. She wanted to yell at him, and tell him how dare he become engaged to someone else. How could he, being married to her, ask another woman to be his wife, she was his wife not that Anne girl. Was there no end to the heartache he caused her?

"I'm sorry about Ella, I told her she would see you in the morning, but before I could stop her she was out the carriage door," Scarlett said, feeling out of place, something she hated. The man before her was her husband not a stranger, even if he felt like one.

"That's okay Scarlett, you know I love Ella. I was just about to come after you anyway, so it seems she saved me the trip to your Aunts," Rhett said, as Scarlett's eyes lit up into the emeralds he knew so well.

"Really, what for? I was sure you had enough on your plate tonight, explaining this to your fiancé." Scarlett said, not keeping her hurt or anger out of her tone.

Rhett chose to ignore the last of Scarlett comments. Why did she have to show up now, of all times, when he was so close to having everything figured out? But, that was Scarlett for you: always showing up, and changing things without even knowing or caring.

"Scarlett, why are you here?" Rhett asked.

Such an easy question to ask, but the answer would tear Rhett's simple life apart. Scarlett wanted to do the right thing. But right now she wasn't sure what that was once again. Was getting on a train with her children and never looking back right? Or was telling Rhett about their children and destroying the life he wanted now right? He deserved to know about his children. But Rhett also deserved happiness, and if she couldn't give it to him, Scarlett found she wanted him to have it without her.

"Rhett, are you happy?" she asked, instead of answering his question.

Rhett could see something was troubling Scarlett and, whatever it was, it was the reason she had come in the first place. Her question was one he had asked himself every day since Bonnie's death. Was he happy?

"Yes, I am. I finally feel at peace, Scarlett." Rhett answered, not wanting to face the fact he was lying through his teeth. He wasn't about to let Scarlett use his feelings against him. Not like he had that weekend.

Scarlett let Rhett's answer be all she needed to know. One day Rhett would learn of the twins that she knew. When he asked why she hadn't told him, Scarlett would remind him of this conversation, and tell him she just wanted him to happy. She wanted him to have the peace he had so longed for. Scarlett wanted Rhett to be happy, and if he was, that's all that mattered.

"That's all I needed to know Rhett, I'll sign the divorce papers. Could you get Ella for me? She's not going to like the fact that we'll be headed home tomorrow." Scarlett asked, letting her tears fill her eyes. She was letting the only man she had truly loved go. Rhett nodded his head, and as he turned his back, Scarlett started to cry.

It was over. She had lost Rhett, only he had never been her's to lose. He belonged now to that young girl sitting with his Mother and sister. Hopefully she wouldn't be as stupid as Scarlett herself had been. Scarlett had once heard but she couldn't remember who told her, ' that you have to pay for everything you've ever done'. Well, it looked as if that were true.

Drying her eyes Scarlett smiled, as she thought of poor Wade in the carriage with both babies in his arms. Yes, she had lost Rhett but she still had a part of him, the best part. Tomorrow would be another day, without Rhett, only this time it would be forever.


	3. The Talk

Author's Note: I want to thank Therese for betaing chapter 3 for me. I hope everyone finds the story easier to read now. The editing so far, because of Therese's help has gone well.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Talk

* * *

Scarlett had forgone her Aunts' house to stay at a Hotel. The last thing she needed was for Miss Eleanor to learn of the twins from her two very good friends. Besides that, they wouldn't understand why Rhett hadn't been made aware of their existence.

Scarlett still couldn't believe she had actually planned on telling Rhett about their children. What must she have been thinking? That perhaps Rhett would come home? Well that was impossible now; Scarlett knew Rhett had chosen a path for his life that didn't include her. It hurt beyond words, to know Rhett would rather spend his life with another woman, than with her.

The sooner she was out of Charleston, Scarlett knew she could start to think again about her future, one that didn't hurt so much without Rhett in it. Perhaps she should take Ashley up on his offer of marriage, that he had made a few weeks ago? That would serve Rhett right; after all he was getting remarried, wasn't he?

No, she wouldn't do that. It would only prove to Rhett that he had been right about her all along: that she had never really loved him, and that was one thing Scarlett could never stop doing.

Of course there was the fact she would never be happy with Ashley, that also played heavy on her mind. Her Father had been right, like should marry like. Just like Rhett and she had. Scarlett couldn't help but wonder if Rhett would be happy with that little girl he was about to marry? He had said he was happy, and Scarlett wanted him to be just not with Anne. Was it too much to ask, for Rhett to be miserable without her?

A cry from one of the twins brought Scarlett out of her thoughts. It wasn't like thinking about Rhett was going to help anyway. It amazed Scarlett, how for once in her life she was trying to be like Melanie, and do something for someone she loved without thinking of herself. But it hurt so much, and her mind couldn't help but think of the nightmares, and waking alone to an empty bed, knowing it wouldn't be if only she hadn't been a fool.

Finding Gerry screaming at the top of his lungs with tears running down his tiny face, Scarlett picked her son up. He looked so much like his Father, she couldn't help but hug him close to herself for a second before asking a question she knew there would be no answer to. "What's wrong Gerry, are you hungry?"

Hearing his Mother's voice, the baby boy stopped crying and looked into her emerald eyes. Scarlett could almost believe that he, like Rhett, could read all her emotions from them at that second. He gave his Mother the biggest sweetest smile he had given in his young life.

"Don't worry about me Gerry, Mommy's fine. How could I not be?" Scarlett asked, as she took her son back into the sitting room with her. The sun hadn't come up yet, and Scarlett was glad for his company. "I have you and Cat, whatever do I need Rhett for?"

With a fake smile on her face Scarlett held her son closer, and watched as the sun came up onto this new day.

/

Rhett was sitting in his office. Sleep having not come to him last night, he decided to get some work done. Thoughts of Scarlett though, kept him from actually getting any work done. The look on her face when he introduced Anne was haunting him. Pain, shock, and finding the whole thing unbearable funny, were the emotions playing out on his Wife's face at that moment.

Rhett rested his head against his hand, as he tried to push all thoughts of Scarlett out of his mind. He should be thinking about Anne, and when they could marry, not about his soon to be ex-Wife.

Laughing, Rhett faced defeat. No man once having seen Scarlett O'Hara could ever forget her. It went beyond that though, Scarlett and he had shared a life together and a child. Bonnie would always be a part of him. No matter if Anne gave him a dozen children, they would never take the place of his Bonnie Blue. It wasn't just because Scarlett had given him Bonnie, it was because at one time his little girl was the only reason he woke in the morning. Bonnie had been his whole life, and when she died that part of his life that held Scarlett dear died with her.

Or was it just all his emotions that died that day as well? The only time he had felt any emotions again, was that weekend he spent with Scarlett. All the old feelings had returned, and it had taken him over a week before he crushed them away, with memories of Scarlett's actions and her cruel behavior.

Even that didn't work, to stop his heart from beating twice as fast as normal, every time he remembered Scarlett's words to him that day at the train station. "Always remember I love you, Rhett Butler," those words mixed with her tears. And no matter how he felt towards Scarlett himself, he knew she loved him.

But did she love him enough to let him go? That was the question Rhett kept asking himself. Because once upon a time, he had himself done just that, and found himself running back to Scarlett. Of course he had never done it out of love, it always was to save himself from Scarlett.

Scarlett was his past, that was a fact, Anne was his future. All of Charleston was abuzz with the news of their upcoming wedding. It seemed Anne's reputation had restored his already. Something Scarlett's never could do. Of course it was his fault Scarlett's reputation was as blacked as it was. He had encouraged her to always speak her mind, and never give a darn about what people thought. All to get her to fall into his bed, which in the end didn't work without marriage. It was something even Scarlett wouldn't do, which was endearing to a point.

"Stop it," Rhett ordered himself as his whole mind filled with images of Scarlett, and the look of love she gave him the first morning of their weekend together.

A knock at the door gave Rhett a much needed distraction. "Come in," he called out, and wondered who was up at this hour in the morning.

Rosemary opened the door slowly, seeing Rhett sitting at his desk and she couldn't help but smile at her much older brother. When he sat behind that desk like he was now she couldn't help but think of their Father, and how much, even if Rhett didn't want to admit it he looked like him.

"Whatever are you doing up this early Rosemary?" Rhett asked, as he watched his sister wipe sleep out of her eyes.

"I need to tell you something Rhett but before I do, I just want you to know I'm truly sorry, and from here on after I will always mind my own business." Rosemary said, taking a seat in front of Rhett so she was facing him.

"This can't be good, if you're apologizing before you've told me what you've done," Rhett teased. He was hoping to get a smile out of his sister who seemed very upset about something she had done to him. Whatever it was, Rhett felt it couldn't warrant Rosemary to be this upset.

"It isn't, I'm afraid. I've done something I'm ashamed of." Rosemary felt her heart start to race, as fear of Rhett's reaction stopped her from being able to speak. Getting her courage back Rosemary took a deep breath and continued. "Rhett, I know you're not divorced from Scarlett, and before you ask how I know I'll tell you."

Holding up her hand to silence Rhett, Rosemary thought a quick second on what she should say next "A few days ago, I came into your office looking for you but you weren't here. Instead I found some papers lying on your desk. I didn't know they would be divorce papers, or I would never have picked them up and read them."

Rhett didn't say a word, his face was unreadable. And that's what scared Rosemary so; she had never seen Rhett look that way before, or act so cold either. "Go on, seeing as those divorce papers you're talking about disappeared that same day. I take it you took them?" Rhett asked.

Nodding her head Rosemary finished in a whisper "I sent them to your Wife. That's why she came, Scarlett must have just received them."

Rhett pushed the chair he was sitting on back away from his desk, and cursed under his breath. Getting control of himself Rhett smiled at his baby sister. While he did have a reason to be angry with her, he couldn't treat her badly as she was, after all, only trying to help him.

"Rosemary, there was a reason I wasn't going to send those papers until yesterday or today. If I had, they would have arrived on Scarlett's birthday, and I don't think asking for a divorce is a good birthday gift for one's Wife." Rhett said, anger laced in though he did try to stop it.

Rosemary looked ill at hearing that, she hadn't meant to hurt Scarlett. In fact having never met her sister in law before last night, she had been able to pretend that the woman who had stole her brother's heart was a heartless witch. But seeing Scarlett, face to face last night, showed Rosemary how wrong she had been. It was easy to see when Scarlett looked at Rhett, that she was in love with him, and was deeply hurt by Anne.

"I'm sorry Rhett, please forgive me? I didn't know she was in love with you." Rosemary asked in a heartfelt way. "I never would have sent them if I had known"

"It's not your fault Rosemary, this is a mess I made when I didn't tell everyone I was still married to Scarlett last year." Rhett said, choosing to ignore her comment on Scarlett being in love with him.

Walking towards the door Rhett stopped when Rosemary asked "Where are you going?"

"Well I believe you owe Scarlett an apology, but since she thinks I'm the one who sent her the divorce papers on her birthday, I will apologize for you," Rhett said, needing some fresh air to help clear his mind.

/

Knowing Scarlett like he did, she would not have stayed with her Aunts the night before.

After deciding to give him his divorce, she wouldn't want to be answering their questions.

Rhett had decided then, to take a walk towards the finest hotels in Charleston knowing she would be staying at one. It was too early for the train back to Atlanta, so Rhett was hoping to ask Scarlett and the children out to breakfast. He hadn't gotten to see Wade, and was looking forward to seeing how the boy had grown in a year's time.

So to say he was surprised to see Scarlett in front of the Hotel with a carriage, getting her bags loaded on it was an understatement. It couldn't be a little past six, and the train left at nine. What was she planning on doing for three hours?

"Mrs. Butler, may I have a word with you?" Rhett asked, as he walked up to Scarlett.

Scarlett gave Rhett one of her best fake smiles, and couldn't help but be relieved she had left all four of her children upstairs. It looked as if she hadn't made her escape fast enough. What could Rhett want now, hadn't she already cleared up the matter of ending their marriage?

"Of course, Mr. Butler," Scarlett answered, letting her dimples show hoping that would cover her anxiety.

"Perhaps it would be better if we went to your hotel room. I would love to see Wade, and we all could have breakfast together," Rhett offered as he held out his arm to his wife.

Scarlett went stiff, and tried to think up a believable excuse for not allowing Rhett into her room. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Rhett. It's going to be hard enough telling the children about the divorce, without having them remember just seeing you. I know Ella is already going to blame me, but I'm hoping Wade won't."

"If that's what you think is best," Rhett said, taking into account what was best for the children.

"Thank you. So if I may ask, what brings you here Rhett?" Scarlett asked, as she took Rhett's offered arm.

"You did actually, Scarlett. I feel I must apologize for something I didn't do, but you think I did," Rhett said, as he led Scarlett down the street away from the hotel. "It seems my sister Rosemary sent you some papers I had sitting on my desk, which I wasn't going to send until after your birthday."

"I should have known you weren't such a cad Rhett. But I must say, being married and engaged at the same time, does make you a scoundrel." Scarlett said, flirting with her soon to be ex-husband.

Laughing, Rhett picked up Scarlett's hand and kissed it. She was the only woman he had ever met that could make him at times forget himself. Letting her hand go Rhett tried to pretend he hadn't done what he just had that Scarlett and he weren't walking down a street looking like a happily married couple.

"It does, doesn't it my pet," Rhett agreed, laughing again without being able to stop himself.

"Of course I knew you were a scoundrel when I married you, so I guess it was only a matter of time before you proved me right," Scarlett said, as they slowly turned around and headed back to the hotel and to her waiting children.

"Scarlett," Rhett said as he pulled them to a stop "Will you tell Wade I said hello, and I'm sorry I didn't get to see him this time?"

Scarlett's heart skipped a beat, Rhett had said 'this time' which meant he thought there were going to be other times, when he would see Wade in the future. Other times he could learn of the twins. She couldn't allow that to happen. Once Rhett was married to this Anne girl, there was a good chance he could take her babies away from her. And that was something, no matter how much she loved and wanted Rhett to be happy, she could never let happen.

"Rhett, I know how much you love Wade and Ella, and they love you. But I don't think after we're divorce you should see them or me," Scarlett said, not wanting to ask this but knowing she had too.

Rhett, as he had during their marriage, didn't show any outward sign of emotion at her request. Taking his arm away from Scarlett's, he just turned and walked away. Leaving Scarlett standing there, watching him walking away, knowing this was the last time she would ever see him.

After a few minutes passed, Scarlett remembered her children we're waiting on her to come and get them for breakfast. After breakfast they would be leaving for the train station, where they would wait for the next train to Atlanta.


	4. Is it really over?

Title: The Lost Weekend

Author: Sw aka SkyBlueSw, and a few other nicks.

Summary: Rhett agrees to give Scarlett one weekend, in exchange for his freedom.

Disclamier: I do not own Gone With The Wind, or, am making any money off of this story.

Author's Note: This is the update beta chapter 4.

Chapter 4 : Is it Really Over?

Rhett kept walking, having no idea where it was he wanted to go. Just somewhere far away from Scarlett and her words, that tore at what was left of his heart. Not seeing Wade or Ella, ever again. They both were like his own children and he loved them. But what hurt the most for Rhett, was he knew Scarlett indeed was right in asking this of him.

He was going to be someone else s husband. The children wouldn't understand that, truth be told, sometimes he himself didn't understand it. As much as he tried to deny Scarlett s love for him, Rhett couldn't block it out when he was around her or thought of her. It was happening too much for his liking lately.

Rhett had to smile when he looked up, and saw that he had made it back to his Mother's house. He hadn't realized he had been walking that long. Looking down at his pocket watch, Rhett saw that it was only seven which meant everyone was still asleep, or just now waking. So hearing his Mother calling his name, caught Rhett off guard.

"Rhett," Eleanor Butler called out, to her oldest child as she saw him walk up to her house. Rhett looked as he had when he was a young boy who was lost. Eleanor knew that look had something to do with her former Daughter-in-law.

"What have you been up to at this awful hour?" Mrs. Butler asked her son, as he made his way up the few steps to the door where she was standing.

Hiding behind his mask, Rhett smiled and kissed his Mother's cheek. "Good morning, Mother. I've been out taking a walk for most of the morning."

Unlike Scarlett who after all these years could only sometimes see through Rhett's lies when he had his mask in place, Mrs. Butler always could. And it troubled her to no end to see that hurt look in her son's dark eyes. What hurt more was the fact she knew it had something to do with Scarlett. Rhett had never been the same since he married her, and never would again. Bonnie had almost brought back the old Rhett, but there was always something in his eyes that told his Mother, that something was missing in his life.

When he had returned home alone after Bonnie's death, all emotion was gone from his eyes. For the longest time, Eleanor had feared she would never again see anything in them, until Rhett returned from a visit to Atlanta. He was fighting something inside himself, that was clear, Eleanor thought it had to be his divorce from Scarlett. After he had gotten it, his eyes returned to their hollow selves. His whole up and coming marriage to Anne still didn't bring love to his eyes. She was hoping, perhaps once Rhett and Anne married that a baby might bring back the old Rhett.

Shaking her head lovingly, Eleanor Butler knew now that a baby with Anne wouldn't bring the life back into Rhett's eyes. Looking into them, she saw hurt and underneath that she saw love, and without a doubt the elder Mrs. Butler knew who it was for.

"Walking most of the morning, were you?" she questioned, then added "What did you do with the rest?"

Rhett laughed but it was one of deep hurt, and not of joy he had been caught by his Mother. How would she take it that he had gone to talk to his wife, or in her mind his former wife? Last night she had pushed him to, so why should this morning be any different?

"I went to see Scarlett, Rhett paused as his Mother and he walked through the door, and into the house. Looking and seeing no one, they both headed for the living room. " I felt we left too many things unsettled between us last night, and I wanted to see the children," Rhett finished. He said the last with a whisper, knowing now that he would never get to do that.

"From the look in your eyes, I take it things didn't go well?" Eleanor asked her son.

"Scarlett doesn't want me to see the children again," Rhett stopped as he fought back the tears he wouldn t allow himself.

"Oh," Eleanor sighed, remembering Rhett's words last night about how he wouldn't ever give up his step-children, not even for Anne. "Rhett, I think it's for the best. You re not their step-father any longer, and someday soon hopefully you'll have your own children to worry about."

Rhett looked at his Mother, he felt as if she had just slapped him with her words. Didn't she understand that Ella and Wade were all he had left of Bonnie? That he had helped raise those children, that even if they weren't of his blood he thought of them as his own. He was the one they had gone to if they had bad dreams, and Wade looked up to him to see how a gentleman was supposed to behave. Couldn't his Mother understand that he didn't want to give that up? That you can't just walk away from those memories? That no matter how many years went by, he would never forget them?

"I love them Mother, how could never seeing them again be for the best?" Rhett asked, hoping that perhaps she would have the answer.

Eleanor was rendered speechless by her son's heartfelt confession. He loved Ella and Wade, and didn't want to lose them. But they weren t his children to lose, and that was something Rhett couldn't change, no matter how much he them to be And Scarlett, as their Mother, had a right to not allow Rhett to see them. What tore at Mrs. Butler's heart the most was the emotion in Rhett's dark eyes, emotions he hadn't shown in years.

"Is it the children you re going to miss, or their Mother?" Rhett couldn't believe his Mother's question. Of course it was the children and not Scarlett. It wasn't Scarlett's emerald eyes that he longed to look into that would haunt him for the years to come. Or the way she could say his name with such fake sweetness that he would always be thinking he heard. No, it wasn't Scarlett but Wade and his becoming a young man that he would miss. And spoiling Ella rotten, getting to threaten her first beau. Things that a Father would do, things that he would never get to do with Bonnie.

"Mother, my feelings for Scarlett haven't changed," and they won't no matter how much I want them to, Rhett silently added. "It's just the thought of Wade and Ella, thinking I've abandoned them that is troubling me."

Eleanor nodded her head as if she agreed with her son's words, then asked a question she had been dying to ask since Rhett's return. "What happened between you and Scarlett, Rhett?"

Rhett took a deep unsteady breath, then let it out. His marriage wasn't something he was comfortable talking about. He knew his Mother well enough to know she wouldn't blame Scarlett for everything that had gone wrong in their marriage. She would take into account both sides and in the end, more than likely order him to go home and make things work with his wife, Anne or no Anne. Eleanor Butler saw marriage as something sacred she hadn't taken the news of his separation from Scarlett well, and then when Rosemary and the rest of Charleston thought he had been divorced, Mrs. Butler hadn't talked to him for over a day.

"Rhett, I'm not going to judge you," Eleanor stated then added with laughter "When have I ever done that?"

When Rhett didn't join in with her laughing, Mrs. Butler knew something more than just not seeing his step-children again was upsetting him.  
The only time Eleanor had seen her son not trying to laugh with her was the night he was thrown out of her house by his Father. He was in the wrong then, and nothing he could say would change that so Rhett didn't even try to. Now all these years later he had much the same look on his face, one she didn't like one bit.

"Mother, I don't feel like talking about Scarlett," Rhett said, as he headed for his office and away from questions he didn't want to answer. Not when his mind was as mixed up as it was at the moment. He might let something slip, that he didn't want his Mother or himself to know. It was easier to run away like he always did than to face the fact. He was still in love with his wife.

A wife that perhaps was finally doing as he asked and letting him go. Could he truly believe Scarlett would just let him go? Had she done the impossible and finally grown up? So many questions that he wanted to ask, and now Rhett found he never would get to. Scarlett was going to leave on the morning train, and he would soon be married to another woman who he could never love. But did love really matter? Hadn't that been his reason for marrying Scarlett, and all that had brought him was heart ache.

"Do you still love Scarlett, Rhett?" Eleanor asked her son's back. She couldn't help but notice how he stiffened at her words.

"Love, Mother really?" Rhett asked, turning around laughing as he added "I don't believe love was every mentioned in our marriage." At least when it would have mattered, Rhett thought.

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Butler said, walking past her son, intent on going to the kitchen and checking on how breakfast was coming along.

Rhett just stood there for a second until the meaning of his Mother's words hit him. Her thinking he had never loved Scarlett, was by far worse than her earlier words of the morning about not seeing his step-children again. How could his Mother, the one person he thought knew him so well, not be able to see just how much he did indeed love his wife.

"Mother, it's not what you re thinking." At that, Eleanor turned back towards her son, and gave him a look of wanting to hear him out.

"Then how is it, son?"

Rhett walked to his office door and opened it, then held it open for his Mother to enter. If they were going to have this talk, one he really didn't want to have, it wasn't going to happen in the hallway where anyone in the house could overhear it. Taking a seat behind his desk Rhett couldn't help but chuckle, thinking hadn't he just started the day here? Eleanor took a seat before Rhett's desk, and waited for her son to begin his tale.

"I met Scarlett O'Hara, and fell in love with her. But she would not or could not love me in return." Rhett paused, he didn't want to bring Ashley into this even if he always would be a part of it. "We married because Scarlett wanted my money, and I used it to get what I wanted, her."

Rhett pulled his thoughts together then proceeded to continue his life story with Scarlett, noticing that his Mother hadn't tried to say a word.

"I was madly in love with her. Scarlett can be such a child at times," Rhett smiled as he remembered their honeymoon and the fun they had together. "She could be so cruel as well, only thinking of herself." Rhett said that as he remembered the many times she had broken his heart not even really trying to, and not caring if she did.

"Scarlett treated me as a stranger for the better part of our marriage. She made it clear that children after Bonnie weren't allowed, and the only reason I was there was to pay the bills. I finally had enough after Bonnie's death, and walked away." Rhett barely kept the tears from falling when mentioning Bonnie's name.

Eleanor didn't know what to say. She had never dreamed Rhett's marriage to Scarlett had been such a nightmare. Yet, last night she had been sure that her former daughter-in-law was still in love with her son. On the other hand, if what Rhett said was true then Scarlett never had been.

"Are you sure Scarlett isn't in love with you, Rhett?"

"No, she's in love with me Mother," Rhett answered, laughing. Life was funny that way. When you wanted something so badly you would do anything for it, it wouldn't happen, yet when you didn't want it to, it would. "My dear sweet cruel Wife, decided she loved me the day I was leaving her."

"Oh," Eleanor whispered, and saw the cruel way fate had played with her son's heart.

"Yes, it was quite the picture. Scarlett running home to tell me she was madly in love with me and had been for years, while I was trying to tell her I was leaving. She almost even begged me to stay which is something she hates." Rhett's mind went back to that night and the look of despair on Scarlett's face.

"But all my love for Scarlett had worn out; too many years of hoping she would love me left nothing but bitterness in my heart for her." Rhett found talking about the night he left Atlanta opened his heart to the wound that would never heal. "Perhaps Scarlett had been right that night, when she told me she had loved me for a long time."

"If that were true, why didn't Scarlett realize she loved you sooner?" Eleanor asked, intrigued by her son's life in spite of the sadness? he told her it had been. Rhett was such a private person. It was hard to get him to open up, but once he did, Mrs. Butler wasn't going to let him shut down again without getting some answers from him first.

"I was awful to her Mother; I punished her for not loving me. I used Bonnie's love for me, and her lack of Motherly behavior against her. All of Atlanta thought Scarlett was a heartless creature who didn't love any of her children." Rhett saw the look of shock on his Mother's face. "Don't look surprised, Mother; I'm shocked that Scarlett loves me. The way I ve treated her she shouldn't, just as I don't love her because of the way she treated me."

Mrs. Butler s eyes went to her lap as she let her mind go over her son's confessions. She still had a feeling Rhett was leaving something out. And whatever it was, it was important. She couldn't believe Rhett would just give up trying to get Scarlett to love him so easily. There must be a reason for not believing she would ever love him in return. Yet, whatever reason Rhett found wasn't important now. In a few months time Rhett would be married to Anne, and Scarlett would be a distant memory, one that Eleanor hoped didn't haunt her son until his dying day.

"Rhett, I m only going to ask this once and never again." Eleanor knew this was impolite, and it was none of her business, but she had to be sure Rhett knew what he was doing.

"Do you still love Scarlett? Have you let all the bitterness and pain over Bonnie s death blind you to your own hearts desires?" Rhett opened his mouth to disclaim his love for Scarlett. Mrs. Butler shook her head, and said as she got up out of her chair "Rhett, I don't want you to find yourself in another loveless marriage. This time I'm afraid you wouldn't be the one wanting to win the heart of your beloved."

Taking a few steps to the office door Eleanor smiled a small smile and said sweetly "Anne is a wonderful girl Rhett, and she would make any man proud to have for a wife. But I have a feeling if that's what you wanted, you would never have left Charleston to begin with."

Rhett watched speechlessly as his Mother left his office, leaving him to think over her words. The latter of her words were true, Anne was a Lady and would be a credit to any man as a wife. And that was what he wanted for the rest of his life, peace and quiet. Rhett didn't want arguments or disagreements; he didn't want to be an outcast anymore.

He didn't want a wife who caught the attention of every man in the room just by walking in. He didn t want his wife flirting with any male over sixteen and under ninety. Rhett didn't want dimples to smile pulling him in, when the last thing he needed to do was stay a second longer.

Closing his eyes, Rhett could see those emerald orbs of Scarlett's, those were another thing he didn't need in his life. How just looking into them could tell you what mood Scarlett was in. Or how Scarlett told everyone just want she thought of them, not caring whose feelings she hurt.

No, Rhett knew he wouldn't miss that cruel side of Scarlett one bit. Having made up his mind Mr. Butler decided he had wasted enough time on Scarlett for one day, and set his mind back on work. Chuckling silently he thought to himself, ' I'll think of Scarlett tomorrow.'

"Mother, I thought we were going to see Uncle Rhett today?" Wade asked, as he held Cat in his arms. Having just finished breakfast, Wade thought perhaps they would now go to visit their family in Charleston. The boy who was twelve knew things between his Mother and step-Father weren't good. But he hoped this visit might fix things, and life could go back to how it used to be when Bonnie was alive.  
He missed having a Father, and a boy his age needed one now more than ever.

"No Wade we re not. In fact we're going to be leaving this morning on the train. We must hurry, it leaves in an hour." Scarlett stated, as she held Gerry in her arms. She tried to keep from looking at Wade, not wanting to see the hurt look on his face. She knew he loved Rhett and never seeing him again would seem impossible to the young boy.

"Why?" Wade asked, as Cat started to whine. It seemed she hadn't taken the news any better than her older brother.

"Doesn't Uncle Rhett want to see us anymore?" Ella asked, joining the conversation for the first time.

Scarlett felt tears come to her eyes at Ella's question. This wasn't their fault, and yet her children were the ones that would suffer for her mistakes. Not only would her oldest two lose the man they thought of as a Father, the twins would never get to know their Father. And all because she was such a fool. The children didn't deserve this; but none the less there was nothing Scarlett could do to change it.

Rhett was happy with his new life, and the new wife he had chosen to replace her with. Scarlett wasn't about to cause him anymore pain. She had done enough of that to last a lifetime. It had killed her this morning to tell him he could never see the children again.

"Of course he does, sweetie," Scarlett said looking from Ella to Wade then back again. "But I've asked him not to."

"Why would you do that?" Wade asked, his voice almost a yell. He knew his Mother was in love with Uncle Rhett. Why would she not want to see him?

"Wade, don't use that tone of voice with me" Scarlett scolded. Trying to keep herself from breaking down in public, the last thing she wanted today was to cause a scene. "Besides, this isn't the type of conversation I want to have in a restaurant. I promise to explain everything on the train."

Wade just nodded his head, in shame at having almost yelled at his Mother. Looking up into this Mother's eyes, he could see the hurt in them. Whatever had happened here in Charleston, it hadn't been what she had planned. He could see from the hurt written on her face, his Mother was just as upset about not seeing Uncle Rhett as he and Ella were.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Wade whispered making eye contact with Scarlett.

Scarlett offered Wade a smile, as a silent truce of sorts was formed between the two. Both understood that neither liked what was happening but couldn't change it. Scarlett was grateful for this, Ella wasn't going to be easy to handle and she needed Wade on her side.

Cat cried out, and waved her little arms as tears fell down her face. Wade looked to his Mother, then genteelly tried to rock her back in forth which only made the three month old cry even more. From all around the restaurant other customers looked at the Mother and four children.

Scarlett could feel all their eyes on her. They wanted her to quiet the tiny baby down. Looking at Wade then to Ella asking silently where Cat's stuffed bear was, the only thing that could get her to stop crying when she got like this.

"I think Mother, Cat's stuffed bear is still in the room." Ella said quickly, then looked down at her hands that were in her lap. She hoped she wouldn't get yelled at for not bringing it with them.

With Cat's cries growing louder Scarlett handed Gerry to Ella and took her youngest daughter from her oldest son. "I'll be right back. Wade please watch your sister and baby brother for me."

Wade nodded his head watching his Mother's back as she left the room. Turning to look at Ella who had Gerry wrapped in her arms singing softly to the baby, Wade just smiled. "Ella, could you sit here for a few minutes with Gerry?"

"Mother said you were to watch us, where are you going?" Ella asked, with wide eyes. She was not one for wanting to anger their Mother, and face her wrath.

"I have to use the rest room," Wade lied, hating having to do that but knowing if he wanted to get away, he had to. Ella always listened to their Mother's every word, and never did she break them. Wade didn't think Ella would approve of his plan, and would stop him if she could.

"Alright, Gerry and I will be fine. But hurry back before Mother does," Ella replied. 


	5. Wade

A Thank You goes out to everyone who has left Feedback for this story. I thought I had upload this chapter already and surprised to find I hadn't. I'm working on the next chapter hoping to have it out sometime early Dec.

Sw

Chapter 5

Wade looked at the stairs then seeing the coast was clear made his way to the Hotel's front desk. The Clerk took notice of the boy and smiled warming as he asked. "Is there something I can help you with Young Sir."

Wade nodded his head as he spoke softly "Yes" it seemed he was almost afraid to say the word aloud. The one thing he had inherited from his Mother though was courage and he hadn't come this far to turn back now without doing what he set out to do.

The Clerk waited patiently with a smile on his face waiting for the boy to continue. Knowing that whatever he wanted had to be important to the young man before him.

"Can you send a note to Mr. Rhett Butler for me?" Wade asked as he looked around his shoulder making sure that Ella or his Mother hadn't appeared behind him. "I'm afraid I don't have his address. But it's important that he receive my letter."

The Clerk knew the young boy needed his help but he couldn't help but also have a sinking feeling that if he did as the young lad wished it would cause Miss Hampton a great deal of trouble. For the Clerk was one of the few people. Who happened to know who checked into the hotel the night before.

This morning as the former Mrs. Butler and her children came down to the restaurant for breakfast the Clerk had been behind the desk and naturally had seen them past by. So knowing this was Mr. Butler's former wife's son asking about sending him a letter didn't set well for Miss Hampton. What if the lad were trying to plead with Mr. Butler to return with them? Could he in good conscious aid in perhaps breaking a Lady's heart?

And yet looking into the soft brown eyes of the Child across the desk. He couldn't with good conscious not do what had been asked of him.

"I'm sure I can find the address for you Mr.?" the Clerk asked suddenly wanting to know what last name this brave boy bared.

"Hamilton, my name is Wade Hamilton Sir," Wade said smiling his plan was almost over and soon he could return to Ella and hope he did before his Mother returned.

"Well then Mr. Hamilton your need these for your letter" The Clerk stated as he took a sheet of paper and ink pen handed them to Wade.

"Thank You" was Wade's reply as he started to work on his note. Knowing there was little time left Wade was short but to the point. Hoping that his Uncle Rhett would receive the letter before they left and do as he plead. Wade finished writing and folded the paper in half handing it back to the Clerk.

"Can you make sure this gets sent out right away?" Wade asked as he took a few steps backwards. The answer came in a nodded and Wade then turned as he thanked the Clerk once again. Getting back to Ella before he was found out most important on his mind now that his plan was in motion.

The carriage ride to the train station was one in silence with the occasional cooing for one of the twins. Wade kept looking out the window of the enclosed carriage hoping to caught a glimpse of his Uncle Rhett trying to stop them from leaving. Ella was wide eyed thinking of all the things she would asks her Mother once they boarded the train.

Scarlett was busying trying to stop herself from remember the hurt look on Rhett's face this morning. Knowing that most likely that would be the last time she saw him for many years or ever.

Scarlett had never been stupid she knew eventual Rhett would learn about Cat & Gerry cutting of all contact with him would only work for so long. One day he would learn of the Butler Twins. Scarlett could only hope by then that perhaps he would have children by Anne and wouldn't feel the need to take her's.

But just thinking of Rhett fathering children with another woman torn apart what was left of Scarlett already broken heart.

She had to be strong though never in her life has Scarlett O'Hara ever been allowed to be weak. This was a mess she herself has made and now it was time she paid the price for all the wrong she had done so many. It was only fair she should lose her love after all hadn't she stole Honey & Suellen's ?

As they neared the Station Scarlett shook those thoughts away she would think of them tomorrow when she was at home in the safety of her room. Where she could cry her eyes out and no one would be the wiser.

Right now she needed to concentration on how she would get the children and luggage from the carriage to the train with only Pansy there to help her do both. Of course the carriage driver could arrange for the bags to be taken care of that just left the children.  
Wade would have to watch Ella she had a tendency to walk off when something caught her eye. Losing sight of Ella at the train station would most certainly cause them to miss their train. And the next train leaving for Atlanta wasn't until six that night. Just the idea of that happening didn't set well with Scarlett. Yes, Wade would have to keep Ella with him at all times and he in turn would have to be with her.

The Train Station seemed busier then Scarlett would have thought possible for this early of time in the morning. Wade was taken his job of watching Elle serious and kept the young girl from wander off. As Scarlett stood in line for their tickets with Cat pressed close to her chest. Pansy had Gerry and was walking the young Mr. Butler back and forth he didn't like the noise of the Station and let everyone know it.

After want seemed like ages to Scarlett she found herself the next in line and a sleeping baby in her arms. As she told the clerk how many tickets she needed it finally dawned on Scarlett it was over. All those times she had secretly hoped of Rhett coming back to her were at an end now. He wasn't ever coming for her.

Grasping a breath and pushing aside the feelings of dizziness cause by her world ending once again. Scarlett managed to get the tickets she needed to make their getaway.

What a lovesick Fool she has been thinking at the beginning of this trip that Rhett might come back with her. He had a new life one that didn't include her yet he still wanted to include her children in. Sometimes that man made no sense whatsoever.

Did he really expect Scarlett to let him come and visit her children after he married another woman? Even if she wasn't worried about Rhett taken the Twins from her Scarlett found herself wondering if she would have let Rhett visited Wade, and Ella anyway?

Didn't he realize how much that would have hurt her? Seeing him but knowing he was someone else husband when all she wanted was for him to be her's. It was no use worrying about it though, Scarlett thought after all she wasn't lately to see Rhett anytime in the near future.

He was happy and Scarlett found even mad at Rhett for being happy without her she couldn't deny him happiness after she had ruined there chance at it together. For no matter how much it hurt. Scarlett loved Rhett Butler and wanted what was best for him. And what was best for him was this Anne he was going to marry.

As the children and Pansy followed her towards the train Scarlett knew she had done the impossible she had finally stopped being the spoiled southern belle and grown up. Putting others needs before her own. Rhett needed peace and the respect he thrown away in his youth now. Anne could give that to him and for that reason only Scarlett would be a Lady and leave gracefully.  
Tears were slowly filling Wade's eyes as the train started to pull out of the station. Why hadn't Uncle Rhett come? Was the only thought on his twelve year old mind, Wade had been so sure that once his letter had been read that Uncle Rhett would come.

Perhaps the reason Mother had told him they couldn't see Uncle Rhett any longer wasn't because she didn't want them too .But because He didn't want too. That he didn't love them any longer. After all it had been over a year sense the last time he seen them. If Uncle Rhett really loved them he wouldn't have just disappeared out of their lives like that.

All Wade had wanted to do by sending that letter was fix whatever had gone wrong between his Mother and Rhett. Wade wanted to see his Mother smiling again something she only did now when he, Ella, or the Twins smiled at her. Wade could see she missed Uncle Rhett and if he wasn't coming back with them it meant that Rhett didn't miss them.

When Uncle Rhett had first left Wade and Ella both had first thought he was just going on another business trip but when he didn't return after a few months they became concerned Uncle Rhett was hurt. Wade then as now didn't understand why Uncle Rhett felt that he and Ella won't important enough to be told what was happening and why Rhett wouldn't be coming back with them.

Wade was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his Mother grasp. Looking out their cabin window there stood at the train station Rhett Butler.

Scarlett noticed that Wade was being unusually quiet and promised herself to ask what was bother him as soon as they all got settled in. Ella looked ready to ask a hundred different questions again. Pansy was holding Gerry still and looked at easy that they were returning home.

"Ella would you like to hold Cat?" Scarlett asked as she seen Ella start to open her mouth to asks what she was sure to be a question.

"Oh yes Mother I would like to hold Cat." Ella replied forgetting all about the question she had been ready to ask.

Scarlett genteelly handed her youngest daughter to her oldest one. And couldn't help but smile, as Ella's face lighted up with joy as Cat took hold of her finger. She couldn't help thinking although she didn't have Rhett to make her happy any longer Scarlett knew her children always would.

They would all she had left in the whole world. The only people who truly loved her. Of course Scarlett knew she didn't deserve there love especially Wade and Ella's. She had been such a horrible Mother to them and yet they loved. Scarlett thanked God she had been able to have this second chance to make up for her mistakes with them.  
Mistakes she knew wouldn't be able to make up to Bonnie. Regret over losing Bonnie after having never been a real Mother to her ate at Scarlett soul like nothing else ever would.

"Tomorrow I'll think about it all tomorrow" Scarlett whispered as she felt the train start to move. Looking out the window she saw the Train Station and the many people who were watching the train pull out. If brought her mind back to a different Train Station. And how she had watched Rhett train leave Atlanta a year ago now. That was the day she truly had lost Rhett it just had taken until now for it to become final in her heart and mind.

Tears wanted to be freed but Scarlett held strong and was about to turn from the window when she saw someone that much her grasp. There standing at the train platform was Rhett Butler his eyes locked on her forum.

Seeing him made Scarlett lose her battle against the tears and they came rush down. Why was Rhett here had he changed his mind? If only he had showed a few minutes earlier she could have gotten off the Train and asked him all these questions. Or was this Rhett's way of saying Goodbye without having to say those dreaded words aloud?

Whatever reason Rhett had come it was to late now. The train pulled out of the Station completely and with it Scarlett and her children left Charleston behind.

TBC…..


	6. Train Station

I've finally found time and beat the writer's block back enough that I finally finished Chapter 6. I hope everyone enjoys it. 

And I want to say Thank You for all the wonderful Feedback that's been left.

Sw

Chapter 6

Rhett's walk home from the Train Station wasn't anything like the rushed carriage ride there had been. It was over finally after 12 years Scarlett O'Hara wasn't apart of his life. The need to see her just once more the reason behind the rush trip and of course them always being at cross purposing shine bright when he arrived only in time to see her depart from a train compartment window.

Rhett was surprised with himself actually for having gone to the Train Station he had been so sure when talking with his Mother earlier that the best thing for him was to forget Scarlett. But not seeing Wade or Ella again well he convinced himself once his journey to the Train Station was underway they were the reason he had gone. But seeing Scarlett through that window only confined the truth. He had gone because he wanted to see Scarlett once more and perhaps even talk to her about letting him see the children.

Missing that Train was either a blessing or a curse as Rhett kept walking he was still trying to decide which one it was.

He had passed the Butler house for the second time and started walking the block again. When he heard his name being called turning around Rhett forced a smile as Anne walked towards him.

Not feeling up to what he was sure would be a conversation about their upcoming wedding Rhett hoped he could fake his attention on the matter. When he and Scarlett wed she had taken care of the arrangements.

"Rhett darling I have wonderful news" were Anne's words as she approached him. "The Priest who I was hoping could marry us. Has agreed to meet with us this afternoon."

Rhett looking at his pocket watch noted it was all ready early afternoon. Holding his arm out for Anne he and heading back towards his Mother's house asking. "Is He going to have lunch with us?"

"Miss Eleanor and I are not sure yet" Anne began and Rhett tried to pay attention to his future bride's words as they entered the Butler house. No matter how hard he tried though his thoughts weren't leaving a certain green eye Bella who at this very moment was on a train bound out of his life.

A loud whistle of a train could be heard and the porter yelling "Last call all aboard"

It seemed this Train Station was playing a major part of his life this last day Rhett thought as he boarded the train before him. A train that was taking Rhett back to a life he had promised himself he no longer needed or wanted not so long ago. 'How things change' Rhett thought as he found his seat not long after that, the train pulled away from the station and Rhett Butler's life as a Southern gentleman came to a close.

As Charleston past by the window Rhett's mind replayed the events which lead up to his current whereabouts. Of all things it had been a Priest one that Anne dearly loved who had taken one look at Rhett and known something wasn't right between the engaged couple.

While Anne and his Mother were off preparing lunch Rhett was left with Father Todd a man who looked around the same age as him. Barely a minute had past after the two ladies had left the setting room when Father Todd had came right out and asked Rhett what was bothering him. Rhett had to chuckle now at how easily the Priest has seen through his attempted at dodging the question. For the first time in a long while Rhett had run into someone who could read people as well as himself. Father Todd wasn't going to stop until he found the root of what was troubling Rhett.

Finally after about ten minutes of small talk Father Todd asked the one question Rhett knew would be coming and yet dreaded answering the most. If Rhett still has feelings for his former wife?

Somehow before he could stop himself Rhett had found himself telling Father Todd the truth about everything. From meeting Scarlett that day at Twelve Oaks to what had happened that very morning. The sordid tale had taken an hour to tell with both Anne and Rhett's Mother having return once to inform them that lunch would be serviced soon.

What had surprised Rhett the most after the tale was told that the Priest before him almost looked relived in some way. It was Father Todd's next question that Rhett could still hear the Priest asking almost as if he was still setting in his Mother's house this second. "Can you truly marry Anne and live a life with her and not wish she was Scarlett?"

Both men knew the answer to that question Rhett had decided then and there that even if Scarlett broke his heart a million times he could never marry another. He only had been fooling himself these past months thinking he could.

Rhett remember the scene that followed of having to explain to Anne and his Mother that he couldn't marry Anne. Father Todd had taken Rhett by surprise once more when he had step in and told Anne that Rhett wasn't divorce from his Wife. And that he couldn't marry them and as a Priest he had agree with Rhett on his decisive to try and make his marriage work.

Both Ladies had been bewildered by the truth laid out before them. Rosemary who had return from visiting a friend in town was blown away by the events that had taken place. It was Rosemary who had seen Rhett off at the Train Station she had tried to talk him into staying another day. It was attempted to change Rhett's mind about returning to Scarlett both knew it was.

After finally listen to his heart nothing anyone said or did was going to stop Rhett from return to Atlanta and reclaiming his Wife and children. For that was what Wade and Ella were his children. He had been away from his family too long it was time to mend fences.

The smile wouldn't leave Rhett's face this time returning home for that's what Atlanta really was would be different then other times. Because this time Rhett knew Scarlett loved him and she might be angry with him for a little while but that wouldn't last for long.

And even if Scarlett did want to stay mad Rhett was sure he could persuade his Wife to forgive him. Allowing himself to really enjoy the fact Scarlett loved him Rhett found he felt a joy that only Bonnie could ever bring out in him before. Scarlett O'Hara really loved him she had come to Charleston to see him and when she found him engaged to someone else Scarlett hadn't said a word to anyone about them being still married.

Scarlett had matured Rhett realized she had been willing to give him up because that what he had wanted. That's what love really was something Rhett knew he had been unable to ever do with Scarlett. While talking with Father Todd earlier that day recalling his life with Scarlett, Rhett realized something. He hadn't been nice to Scarlett for most of the time he knew her always poking fun at her for one thing or another.

How had he expected Scarlett to return his feelings of love when he never showed them? Yes Rhett knew he had his reasons for never showing them and yet if only would always haunt his mind. If only he hadn't told Scarlett to cheer up she might have a miscarriage would she still have lost that baby? Would have having that baby brought them closer together or held them together when Bonnie had died?

It was questions like that Rhett knew he would never have the answer too and would do more harm thinking then good. That was the past and as much as it pained Rhett, Bonnie included would have to stay there if he and Scarlett were going to make their marriage work.

'Now was not the time to be thinking thoughts that would bring him down' Rhett thought knowing that he would reach Atlanta until the next day Rhett closed his eyes and tried to get some shut eye tomorrow promised to be a very busy day. One in which Rhett could only hope at the end of Scarlett would be in his arms.

TBC...

Only a few chapter left to go. Now all I have to do is write them. I'm planning on having this story finished by the end of the year so please leave Feedback and tell me to finish this lol. 


	7. Homecoming

Chapter 7

It was silent as Scarlett walked down the stairs of her Peachtree house the children were all in bed or their cribs at the moment. Arriving home just an hour earlier all four children were either already asleep or in Wade's case just a moment away from passing out cold.

Scarlett wasn't sure why she wasn't in her own bed sleeping instead of walking through her house. After checking on the children Scarlett had a burning need to do something anything other then sleep. Sleep she was sure would be filled with either her old nightmare or a new one with Rhett happily married to Anne.

So instead Scarlett searched her house finding it hard to believe she had never known that Rhett had loved her at the time he built this monster of a house. It must of cost Rhett a small fortune.

As she entered the settin room Scarlett knew while this house would always haunt her with memories of Rhett and their marriage together it also held precious memories of Bonnie as well. This was where three of Scarlett's five children had been born. Along with were she had suffered her miscarriage. For the reason of Bonnie having lived her short life here alone Scarlett would never sale this house. Perhaps once the twins were a little older they could all go on a trip somewhere to see the world that Rhett had always told her about.

Thinking about the future one with Rhett married to another woman was something Scarlett didn't want to face at the moment or if she was truthful with herself ever. But things don't always go as you want. If that were true then she would be married to Ashley now, Scarlett had to laugh at that thought. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she had loved or thought she had loved Ashley Wilkes.

Scarlett found it hard to believe she had really once been that young southern belle who thought herself madly in love with Ashley and him with her. It was so clear now that they would never have been happy together. Yet because of her foolish Scarlett knew she would never get the chance to have that happiness she so longed for with Rhett.

Rhett was lost to her now and Scarlett had no one but herself to blame. At least she still had two very wonderful parts of Rhett in this very house that she could love. Gerry and Cat would forever prove that at one time even if only for a weekend Rhett had loved her.

Rhett usually slept on train rides at night but knowing what the day ahead was bringing didn't leave him calm enough for sleep to find him this night. He knew Scarlett loved him but she was also a proud person and might not just welcome him home with open arms. What wife would though? He had asked another woman to marry him and Scarlett most likely didn't know the reason behind that. It will be difficult to convince Scarlett he never really wanted a life with Anne.

Every time he closed his Rhett was haunted by the look on Scarlett's face when he introduced Anne as his fiancée. She had played the play of not being upset well but it was just a show she had put on for in Scarlett's emerald eyes were unshed tears. Tears he had put there by his actions. All because he wanted a normal life, Rhett had to laugh at that now.

Why had he thought being a Charleston gentleman was going to make him happy? Perhaps because he had tried being a scoundrel and that hadn't worked. Rhett regretted leaving Atlanta a year ago he should never have left. He knew then that he loved Scarlett and that she did him. Why had he tried to save his heart when it only truly ever beat when his wife was near?

A hurt Scarlett was something Rhett was afraid would be worst then a mad Scarlett could ever be. Rubbing his hands over his face Rhett started to make plans on what his first move would be when he arrived home. First and foremost make sure that Scarlett would listen to him so he could explain the whole mess he had made about Anne. 'No' Rhett thought as he run a hand through his hair next 'first thing to do was tell Scarlett he loved her, the whole Charleston mess could be explaining away after that'  
What hopefully would sway Scarlett the most off of her anger at him would be him returning her love.

Unrequited love was something Rhett had lived with so long that when it had been requited he hadn't been able to or emotion willingly at the time to accepted it. Love was something after Bonnie died Rhett didn't want to hear a thing about. All love had ever done for him was bring him pain.

Father Todd had been the first person Rhett had allowed himself to open up to since Bonnie's death. In fact the Priest had pulled Rhett aside before leaving the Butler house to tell him how sorry he was for Rhett's lose of Bonnie and also to give his condolences to Scarlett as well.

Losing Bonnie had torn Rhett's life apart but it was past time for him to stop running from the pain. Most of his life it seemed Rhett found himself running from some thing or someone these last 12 years it had been Scarlett and his love for her. And now Rhett found as he closed his eyes he was tired of running he wasn't scared anymore of Scarlett using his love against him. No he was more scared of using her love for him against her. Rhett silently promised that wouldn't happen either, their marriage was going to be what it always should have been no one was going to use the others feelings against each other.  
It was time that Scarlett and he acted like adults. On that thought Rhett closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep staying awake worrying about what was going to happen tomorrow wasn't doing him any good.

'Had it really been a year' Rhett thought as he departed from his train and into Atlanta. One year since he had left this town leaving a crying wife behind him this time Rhett planned on never leaving again without Scarlett and her children with him.

Making his way out of the Train Station Rhett hired a driver to drive himself and his suitcases to Scarlett's house. Well 'their' house but for the last year Rhett had thought of it as Scarlett's house. After all he had had it built just for her and she had been the one living there all this time.

On the ride to Scarlett's Peachtree house Rhett took the sight of Atlanta in. It didn't look that different from the last time he had been here. So much had happened since he and Scarlett had spent their weekend together. And yet it felt like yesterday in a way. Perhaps after making up with Scarlett he could talk her into going to Church with him again just to see if he could get her laughing when the preaching was going on.

The closer Rhett got to his former and hopefully current home hope and dread filled him. Hope that Scarlett would take him back and dread that she would not. But when had he ever not gotten what he wanted? When it concerned Scarlett of course how many years had he waited for her to fall in love with him? Only to get that love when he decided he didn't want it any longer. Scarlett O'Hara was always a wildcard one Rhett was going to win.

When the carriage stopped Rhett took a deep breath and got out telling the driver to just leave his suitcases by the front door. Every step Rhett took towards the front door seemed like an eternity to make. Once there though Rhett found he was at a loss as what to do next should he just open the door with his key are knock like a visit would? It all depended on where he wanted to surprised Scarlett with his presence at the door are in the house quietly where no one else could see are overhear their conversation that was sure to have some yelling involved in it.

Rhett decided that Atlanta already knew enough about his relationship with Scarlett so he entered his house with the key. A key that Rhett no matter how much he denied every wanting to return to Atlanta he had always kept on him. Chuckling as he turned the lock at how even when he won't admit it to himself a part of Rhett had still hang on to the idea of returning to Scarlett.

Once the door was open Rhett couldn't help but smile looking around the grand room of the house it looked the same as always and that comforted Rhett. That Scarlett hadn't changed anything almost made it seem like he was returning from one of his business trips and that if he tried hard enough Rhett could hear Bonnie and Ella playing together upstairs. Shaking that thought off Rhett knew thinking of Bonnie wasn't going to help him win Scarlett back.

Rhett walked pass the settin room and was about to make his way up the stairs and to his old room when he caught sight of someone moving in that room. Rhett knew that none of the servants or the children had reason to be in the settin room this early in the morning which only left Scarlett as the person in there.

'I can do this' Rhett told him self entering seeing Scarlett seated with her back towards him. Making sure to not make any noise Rhett walked until he was right behind his wife and then bent down and whispered into her left ear "Good morning Mrs. Butler it looks to be the beginning of such a fine day."

Scarlett came awake at first at a loss as to where she was. Looking around she had to laugh at herself she had fallen asleep in the setting room. At least she wasn't wearing her dress from yesterday that would have been really uncomfortable to sleep in.

Scarlett turned when she heard a noise that sounded like a door closing. Pulling herself off the settee she was about to explore where the sound came from when she remember her state of undress and decided it most likely was one of the servants not wanting to be found by one of them in her state of dress Scarlett returned to her spot on the settee with her back towards the entrance. Waiting until whoever it was had left the main hall and she could make her escape to her bedroom. Scarlett hoped with her back towards them the servant would leave her alone. She didn't feel like talking at the moment even if it was just to answer a question if she wanted breakfast. The hairs on the back of Scarlett's neck went up when she felt whoever was behind her lean in to whisper into her ear. "Good morning Mrs. Butler it looks to be the beginning of such a fine day."

Ever so slowly as if the world would disappear if she turned her head to fast Scarlett found herself turned around and face to face with her husband. 'It can't be' or 'I have to be dreaming this' were the firsts thoughts that flown through her mind at once. But Scarlett knew she wasn't dreaming this Rhett Butler stood before her.

'Why was he here?' Scarlett asked herself 'did he learn of Cat and Gerry?' if Rhett thought he was going to come in and take her babies from her she would kill him before she let him leave this house with them.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett demanded ready to attack if Rhett so much as dare mention their children.

Rhett was taken back by Scarlett he knew she would be upset at him but something wasn't right this wasn't just an upset Scarlett before him no her emerald eyes held fear in them. She was afraid of him something Rhett had never known Scarlett to be. Expect perhaps on a certain night so long ago now it was better left forgotten.

"Do you mind if I have a seat next to you Scarlett?" Rhett asked but didn't wait for her reply before taken the empty seat next to her. "I'm not going to lie to you or tease you Scarlett. I'm here because I love you and it's time I stopped running away."

Scarlett couldn't breath the shock of her husband words robbed her of air. Rhett loved her! He really loved her and he had come back for her. Tears were running down her faces before she could find her voice but when she finally did she whispered "Oh Rhett, I love you too"

Before Scarlett could even finish her reply Rhett had her in his arms holding her to himself. Kissing every inch of her beautiful face not wanting the moment to end but Rhett knew they had to much to talking for them to get carrying away by kisses no matter how wonderful they were. Forcing himself to pull away Rhett took his handkerchief and wiped all the tear tracks on Scarlett faces away.

"Are you home to stay Rhett?" Scarlett asked once the astonishment of the past few minutes wore off. "Not just until I do something that makes you angry and you're leave again? Or until you decide you want your fiancé instead of your Wife?"

Scarlett truly hadn't meant to ask the last part but she need to know where Anne Hampton stood in all of this. Did the girl know where Rhett was? Are had he perhaps just decide on the spare of the moment to follow her and the children home?

Rhett knew Anne would come up how could she not when just a day ago 'had it really only be a day?' he thought silently he had been all set to marry her. Of course if he were truthful with himself which finally it looked like he was going to be Rhett had never wanted to marry Anne. If he truly had then Scarlett wouldn't' still be his wife he would have ended their marriage then married Anne right away instead of putting if off.  
Instead of facing his feelings Rhett had taken a page from Scarlett and kept putting it off until tomorrow.

"I only have a Wife" Rhett said as he took one of Scarlett's hands into his own "I told Anne the truth that you are my Wife and that I want to make our marriage work. I'm not leaving Scarlett no matter how much we fight"

To almost prove his point Rhett pulled his Wife into a deep kiss and wasn't surprised when she returned it whole heartily. What did surprised Rhett though was the sound of crying not from a child but what sound like a baby. 

Breaking the kiss Rhett looked at Scarlett and noticed the way she was biting her bottom lip and the shy almost scare look her green eyes held. The crying could still be heard and Scarlett looked torn almost like she was being pulled two different ways.

Scarlett was indeed torn she didn't know how to tell Rhett about his children who were at the moment demanding her presence. Rhett had said he loved her and wanted to make their marriage work but would he feel the same when he learned she had planned on keeping his children from him?

Rhett would be angry at her and he did have every reason to be. And yet it was his own fault he didn't know of Cat or Gerry she had wrote him. If Rhett would have just answer one of those letters neither of them would be here now. But Scarlett had to admit it felt wonderful to know Rhett loved her enough that he gave up his promising future in Charleston to be just with her.

"I have to show you something Rhett, and before I do I just want to remind you I did write telling you but you never read any of my letters." Scarlett said as she stood up and held her hand out to Rhett.

Taken said hand Rhett could still hear crying and found his heart started beating faster as Scarlett words filled his mind. 'Could it be?' Rhett couldn't even let himself finish that thought not wanting to get his hopes up just to be dashed if it wasn't. Instead he just allowed him self to be lead by Scarlett up the stairs and towards a door he knew well.

Tears were in both Scarlett and Rhett's eyes as she opened the nursery door.

TBC... 


	8. The Children

Chapter 8

'The nursery doesn't look the same' was Rhett's first thought as he followed Scarlett into the room. The next thought was 'why are there two cribs in here?' Of course with all the crying it did sound like more then one baby was making it.

'Had Scarlett adopted some parentless children?' of course as that thought went through Rhett's mind it soon left. Scarlett's earlier words about trying to tell him something in her letters that were unopened and returned made sense now. She had wanted to tell him about being pregnant.

All his questions were soon forgotten as Rhett followed Scarlett to the crib closest to them. Looking inside Rhett's breath caught in his throat as he found himself looking into a pair of eyes that were the same shade as his own. Scarlett picked up the crying baby and started to whisper words of comfort to him.

"It's alright Gerry, Mommy's here" Scarlett whispered as she held her tiny son tight.

"Could you get Cat, Rhett she won't stop crying until she's held as well" Scarlett asked trying to keep tears out of her eyes.

Rhett followed the crying to the second crib and was rewarded with the sight of a tiny baby that he just learned name was Cat. Rhett knew were she got her name the moment she turned her emerald eyes on him. Picking her up ever so gently Rhett couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was a Father again not just to one but to two babies. Both from what he had seen looked just like him.

"I tried to tell you Rhett" Scarlett stated as she took a seat in one of two rocking chairs that were next to each other. Rhett followed suit and took the other one as his eyes kept going from the baby in his arms to the one in Scarlett's both now silent. "I wrote you so many times but they kept coming back. I would have come and told you in person but Dr. Meade wouldn't allow me too leave Atlanta."

Rhett knew he should be angry at Scarlett for keeping his children from him but at the moment all he felt was love for the three other people in the room with him. Anger and fighting about why he hadn't known could and most likely would come later. This time wasn't made for that no it was time for him to get to know his children.

"We can talk about all of that later Scarlett; you said their names were Gerry and Cat?" Rhett asked letting Scarlett know what was important at the moment. Learning everything he could about his twins was.

"Yes Gerry is short for Gerald after my Father and Cat's name is actually Rosemary after you're sister but the moment her eyes turned green she became my little kitty Cat." Scarlett relayed proudly she loved talking about her babies.

"How old are they Scarlett they don't look very old." Rhett asked as Cat moved her little head in what he guessed was searching for her Mother from hearing Scarlett's voice. Looking at the babe in his arms Rhett could see that she was being taken well care of. Rhett's eyes went from Cat to Gerry and he almost couldn't believe the loving way Scarlett held the baby so close to her. It was clear to see that Scarlett loved their children.

"Their three months old" Scarlett answered hoping Rhett wouldn't found such a small among of time too long to not be infirmed of his fatherhood again.

Rhett knew not long ago before he decided to make his marriage with Scarlett work learning that she had kept his children from him for three months would have sent him over the edge of reason. But now setting here holding his daughter and looking at his son all Rhett found was a deep sense of loss. He had missed out on the first moments of their lives. He hadn't gotten the chance to hold them right after they had been born like he had with Bonnie.

Rhett knew he could blame Scarlett and be angry about this until his dying day but that wouldn't do anyone good. Because Scarlett wasn't the only one who was wronged here she had indeed tried to contact him but he hadn't allowed that so he was just as much at fault as she was.

Beside which Rhett felt guilty while Scarlett has been carrying his children he had been living in Charleston trying to pretend she didn't exist. All the while knowing she loved him but convincing him self she didn't.

"I was planning on telling you about the twins Rhett" Scarlett begin but stopped when she saw that Rhett wasn't listen instead his eyes were glued to the babe in his arms as Cat yawned then closed her eyes.

"I didn't give you a chance did I?" Rhett asked as tears filled his eyes as he watched his sleeping daughter. "I wouldn't read your letters. But what I don't understand is why didn't you tell me when we we're in Charleston?"

"Telling me about our twins would have been a sure fire way of getting me back." Rhett stated notices that Gerry had followed his sister's lead and had fallen to sleep as well.

Standing up to return Gerry to his crib Scarlett tried to think of the words that would convince Rhett she truly had meant to tell him of their children but just wanted his happiness above all else and of course her fear that if he learned of their children he would take them away from her.

After completing the task of returning Gerry to his crib Scarlett turned and heading back towards Rhett wanting to return Cat to her crib as well. But once she reached Father and Daughter she knew that idea wasn't going to be. Rhett held Cat like she was the most precious thing in the world. He wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. And that thought pleased Scarlett; Rhett had three months of time to make up for missing.

"To answer you're question Rhett telling you about the twins was the reason I came to Charleston in the first place." Scarlett started as she retook her empty seat.

"Aw but let me guess learning I was remarrying changed you're mind" Rhett asked trying to keep his anger in check he didn't want to yell and wake up Cat or Gerry.

"That Rhett Butler surprised me but it wasn't really the reason I didn't tell you" Scarlett said with Rhett so close she found it hard to think straight.

Rhett waited for Scarlett to continue looking at her now he remembered her when he first saw her this morning her reasons for keeping the twins from him didn't seem like revenge but with Scarlett O'Hara one could never tell.

"As untrue as this is going to sound Rhett, I didn't tell you about Cat or Gerry because I wanted you to be happy"

Rhett nodded his head as he recalled Scarlett asking him in Charleston if he were happy. He regretted lying to Scarlett now when he told her he was. But how was he to know that by that one simple lie he could have lost the chance of a being a Father again.

"Once you told me you were happy I decided I couldn't tell you about the twins and take that away from you. Rhett after everything I've done to you I just wanted you to be happy even if it was without me." Scarlett knew her explanation sound so unlike her that Rhett would find it hard to believe. When had she ever been unselfish in her life?

It came in handle sometimes when you could read someone as well as Rhett could Scarlett. He knew she wasn't lying to him yet that left him with the fact that Scarlett had loved him enough to want to put his needs above her own. Something he would have staked his life on at one time she would never do for anyone expect Ashley Wilkes.

On one hand Rhett was blown away by that knowledge on the other hand he was angry at Scarlett for deciding to keep his children from him even if her attentions were for his good.

"I don't know how to reply to that my pet" Rhett tried to keep his cool "you wanted my happiness yet at the same time denied me the knowledge of my children."

Defending herself Scarlett tried to explain "You have to understand Rhett I had just learned you were engaged to another woman I wasn't thinking clearly. The whole train ride to Charleston I was dreaming about our reunion and me telling you about the twins."

Scarlett noticed she had Rhett's attention and hope that he would really listen to her words and not later twist them around making them out to mean something they hadn't.

"Then all of a sudden that dream just disappeared. And the fact was you Rhett Butler were getting remarried and you seemed happy."

Scarlett had tears running down her cheeks as she looked at her husband holding their daughter. "And perhaps I was being selfish but I couldn't take the chance you would take them from me Rhett. I love them so much I couldn't loss them like I lost you"

Rhett knew that Scarlett meant the words she just spoken but the fact remained if he hadn't returned to her it would have been years before he learned of their twins. And yet at the same time he knew how much it had hurt Scarlett to keep the truth from him she hadn't set out to conceal their children from him but in the end that's just what she had done in the name of his own good.

Closing his eyes Rhett knew if he let his anger cloud his judgment he would risk losing Scarlett. Scarlett loved the twins and given his past history with being a parent one she knew was all or nothing with him. It wasn't that hard for Scarlett to conclude that if he had learned of their twins that he would take them from her. And given Scarlett's history as a Mother, Rhett himself knew he would have taken them without a second thought thinking he was doing the right thing getting them away from a bad Mother.

Only Scarlett wasn't a bad Mother anymore just the few minutes Rhett had spent with her and twins had showed him that. Scarlett loved her babies and he couldn't blame her for wanting to keep them. After all once upon a time hadn't he run away with Bonnie?

"I understand why you didn't tell me my pet" Rhett began seconds after he opened his eyes. "but if our marriage is going to work we have to be honesty with each other no more secret between us"

A cry from Cat stopped Scarlett for any reply she was about to make as she watch Rhett try to soothe their daughter.

Rhett and Scarlett hadn't find time to finish their talk that morning or afternoon the day was a busy one in which Rhett first watched his twins sleeping then in almost amazement watched as Scarlett with Prissy's help bathed the twins even though he could tell Prissy didn't like the idea of him being in there with them as they bathed the twins. After that at a early lunch Wade and Ella would both shocked to see their Uncle Rhett had returned and both wanted to spend the afternoon with him.

Rhett had found he enjoyed his afternoon taken his older children 'not stepchildren' because Wade and Ella were his just as much his as they were Charles are Frank's, he had been the only Father either had ever known and because of that Rhett found himself guilty of not just abandoning Scarlett but them as well. Rhett also promised himself this time around with the twins he wouldn't spoil them more are spend more time with them then he did Wade and Ella because all his children needed a Father not just the twins.

Rhett. had returned with Wade and Ella after having taken them to the park and riding about town. Rhett was not surprised that Ella would not ride side sattle she refused understanding why he didn't force the issue at this time but Rhett knew at a later date both he and Scarlett would have too. Other then that the afternoon had been wonderful and Rhett found he hoped to spend many more afternoons like that.

He never knew how much walking away from Scarlett had cost him because of that Rhett had lost two years out of Wade and Ella's lives he planned on making that up to them as well their Mother.

Scarlett had said that Dr. Meade wouldn't allow her to come to Charleston to tell him of the twins in person their had to been a reason for that. Mammy had always said that when it came to Scarlett having children she had them with little trouble but that had been before she lost that baby on the stairs. Rhett knew that something like that could making have another child dangerous but he had never given it much thought where Scarlett was concerned because of them having separation bedrooms the chances of them ever having another child at that time were impossible. Now though that thought wouldn't leave him because of their reunion Rhett knew in the future Scarlett might became with child again.

Rhett couldn't bear to lose Scarlett now that he had finally open his heart to her once again. But perhaps he was making something out of nothing he really didn't know if Scarlett had a hard pregnancy with the twins are not. If only he had read one of her letters then he could have been here and seen for himself now though he would have to ask Scarlett and Prissy and the other servants. Because Rhett knew that Scarlett might not tell him if she had too hard a time not wanting him to feel guilty.

Tbc...

I might add more to this chapter later but for now this is all I have writen. I want to thank everyone who has left me feedback it's want keeps me writing. I'm going to be offline for awhile so this might be the last update for this year.

Sw


	9. 8 continued

I want to give Thanks to everyone that has left Feedback it's what made sure I didn't stop writing this.  
This is going to be the last chapter before the Epilogue. Sorry it took me a long time to finish this. I still have to write the Epilogue I'm hoping it doesn't take that long to finish it up. 

Sw,

This part pick right up where the last part left off because this is more of the same chapter.

Chapter 8 Continued...

And that was something that Rhett knew he would feel for sometime if not permanently thinking about Scarlett alone needing him while he was off trying to rebuild his life in Charleston. Instead of with his family where he belonged.

Scarlett was tending to the twins when Rhett finally was able to locate her she had Gerry in her arms and if he had to guess Rhett would say that Cat must be asleep in her crib. While Rhett knew he and Scarlett had decided to fix their marriage he wasn't sure just yet if Scarlett was willing to share her room with him once again. So before Rhett could unpack his bags he needed to know which room he would be using.

At one time not that long ago even the thought of asking Scarlett if she wanted him to sleep in his own room would have been a burning point to Rhett's anger. But knowing that even if he did have to sleep there it would only be for a little while smoothed all thoughts of anger away. It takes time to fix things and Rhett didn't want to push Scarlett them getting their marriage right was to important to just jump into if Scarlett wasn't at the same point that Rhett was. If she wasn't he could and would wait for her to catch up.

Just watching Scarlett with their son took his breathe away all of her attention was on Gerry and how to make him happy. Her green eyes were locked onto their son's dark ones as she hummed to him rocking her arms ever to gently almost like Scarlett was afraid if she moved them to fast Gerry would break.

It was a bittersweet for Rhett watching Scarlett being the mother that Bonnie never got to know. The one that he hadn't really given her a chance to be for Bonnie. Or even really tried to get Scarlett to be for Bonnie. After all Scarlett did seem to follow his advice perhaps if he had taking the time to actually talk to Scarlett instead of cruelly laughing at her; Scarlett might have changed earlier.

Blinking his eyes Rhett held back tears thinking about what should have been wasn't going to change anything. That past has happened Bonnie was gone no one could change that but the twins were here now and they deserved the Mother, Scarlett was to them.

"Is Cat asleep already?" Rhett asked in a low tone so as not to startle mother and son. Scarlett's eyes slowly left Gerry's to look into the exactly same shade of his father's.

"Yes she wore herself out today trying to get your attention away from the other children. I'm starting to think that she doesn't like to share she cried her eyes out after you left with Wade, and Ella." Scarlett said not sure if she should have told Rhett about Cat's tantrum she didn't want him spoiling Cat as he did Bonnie.

"It's nice to know I was missed" Rhett replied dryly just barely willing himself not to run to Cat's crib to check and see if his little princess was calmly sleeping and not still upset. Since losing Bonnie, Rhett had gone over her short life many a time and knew part of what caused her death was his spoiling her rotten something he knew he couldn't do again. Yes he would spoil all four of his and Scarlett's children but not like he did with Bonnie the children would have to understand when "No" was spoken it was meant. That was a lesson that had cost Rhett too much to learn just to forget it now.

"Cat wasn't the only one that missed you Rhett" Scarlett admitted truly meaning it she could see Rhett trying to read her eyes to see if she was just flirting with him or it was the truth. Scarlett hoped that soon Rhett wouldn't need to read her anymore that soon he would just know when she was being honest.

"Well next time then we're all have to go for a walk about town together. I can't have two of my girls missing me now can I?" Rhett asks with a little jest in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm sure Cat and Gerry would enjoy being pushed around in their baby buggy. But I don't want Ella or Wade to think that you can't spend just time alone with them. You're the only Father either of them have even known I don't want them to think you don't love them like the twins just because the twins are your blood children" Scarlett said gently not wanting to stir Gerry as he had just fallen asleep. Scarlett knew Rhett loved her older children but wasn't sure where he felt he stood with them.

This was a conversation that they should have had years ago when they first were married. Just what were Rhett's feelings on being a step-Father to Wade and Ella did he just want to be that are perhaps he wanted to be more to the two children. Did Rhett want to be a Father to them as well as the twins? After all in Charleston when she had told him that he couldn't see Ella or Wade again Rhett was upset over that more so then just a step-Father would be Scarlett had felt.

Did Rhett wish to perhaps adopted Ella after all when she married Ella would change her last name so what would it matter if Ella changed it now to Butler? Wade though was a different story as the only male Hamilton left it was his duty to carry on the name. A duty which Scarlett knew the young boy took serious he always had. She just hoped if Rhett did adopted Ella that Wade would understand and not feel that Rhett didn't love him as much as Ella. Of course Wade was getting older as much as she didn't want to admit that he was almost a man really he would understand.

Rhett held his tongue in the past a comment like that from Scarlett would have set him off on a rant against Scarlett as a mother. Now though seeing her holding their son he knew she hadn't meant her words as a weapon to hurt him. Scarlett was really concern for her two older children. She didn't want them to be hurt by his action, thoughtless action like they had in the past. Rhett knew some of this had to do with how he had spoiled Bonnie to much.

"You're right of course I don't want Wade or Ella to think I don't love them like the twins." Rhett admitted. "Cat will just have to share me with both her brothers and sister"

* * *

Rhett was surprise how easy it seemed he readjusted to living in a house with young children again. He was in the study at the moment all the children had gone to bed for the night and Scarlett was trying do the books for the store on the other side of the room. In the last two weeks it seemed that being a Father was the only thing that came naturally to Rhett once more. Scarlett had been right though Wade, and Ella, did need to spend time just alone with him. Wade was becoming a young man now and defiantly needed a man to talk to and confine in about the changes he was going through.

Ella was still very much the little girl he had left over two years ago who loved him as a Father. Rhett knew from Scarlett's hints that she would like it if he would adopted Ella as his own. Rhett wasn't sure if doing that would in a way be trying to pretend that Frank Kennedy had never exist. Because he had and the only thing left of him happened to be the little girl that Rhett loved as his own. Would it be fair of him to take away the Kennedy part of Ella's name just so he could lay claim to what already was his title to Ella which was her Father.

Rhett himself knew if something were to happen to him today he wouldn't want Cat or Gerry adopted by another man and have his only remaining claim on this earth taken away. Still Rhett felt the need to spend as much time with Ella as he could and be the Father she deserved to have.

Wade was becoming a man and yet was still just a boy; Rhett found that he was hoping that Gerald would follow in his big brother's foot steps. But knowing both Scarlett, and him, Rhett doubt that Gerry would be as easy going. No Wade was more of his Father in his actions and yet Rhett knew that some of Scarlett was there as well. Because he couldn't see Charles Hamilton sending a letter to anyone asking them to please return home that he was needed.

For that was what Wade Hamilton's letter stated. A letter that his Mother, Eleanor had sent along with some of his other belongs for Charleston. Rhett had been shocked by the short really more of a note then letter.

Wade had said very little but very important words were used. Words that Rhett found even after already have returned before getting the letter made him wish he had never left Scarlett in the first place.

Thinking about the letter Rhett walked over to his desk silently searching until he found his letter under some of Scarlett's papers. Rhett hoped that she hadn't found it or read it. He had only received it that morning and Rhett hadn't had time to talk to Wade about it. And knowing Scarlett she might not see the letter in the same light that he did. As a boy telling his Father it was time to come home.

No, Scarlett would only see a child begging his step-Father to return to his Mother. She wouldn't understand that Wade was telling Rhett one man to another where he truly belonged.

Unfolding the letter having to read it once more just too much sure he hadn't missed anything the first few times he had already read it.

_Uncle Rhett,_

_Mother has told Ella and I that we will not be seeing you. I know that things between you and Mother haven't always been good.  
But I can't understand you're not wanting to be with us any longer.  
Mother is truly sorry for all those times she's be unkind. I know she is.  
We need you Uncle Rhett please don't abandon us. We all miss Bonnie too._

_Your almost son,  
Wade Hampton_

Rhett knew Scarlett would never have told Wade of the troubles she and he were having but the young man had lived with them most of his life he knew things between them weren't right.

Wade was of course right as well even if he hadn't realized it at the time he had abandoned Wade and Ella. Something that only his time and attention to them both could make up for. Folding the letter again Rhett slide it into his coat pocket not wanting to risk Scarlett finding it.

Rhett planned on talking to Wade about the letter when the two of them were alone. Letting him know that he had been right in part that losing Bonnie had blinded Rhett to all those around him who needed him like they always had. That he become numb to feeling and almost losing his family finally woke him up to the fact he couldn't live like that any longer.

Rhett just hoped that the children didn't learn of his ill-fate engagement to Anne. At least not yet perhaps in the future when he could found the words to explain how that all had come about. Rhett though found he wasn't clear himself about how that did come about. It seemed that one moment everything was well normal he was married to Scarlett and the next he was supposed to marry someone else.

He hadn't really even asked Anne, it was really more Rosemary and his Mother that had taken the matter into their hands and just told him he was marrying Anne that he had to do the right thing this time.  
Rhett did felt guilty that Anne now faced her good name being blacken but like the priest had said Rhett was married to Scarlett. Rhett knew he had never made any vows to Anne but he had to Scarlett. And those were the vows he intended to never break again.

Perhaps Scarlett and he should renew their vows start fresh and both of them mean them this time. He would have to talk to Scarlett about that.

Of course Rhett wasn't dumb enough to think that people wouldn't learn of his engagement to Anne. Charleston wasn't that far away the old hens would talk perhaps putting off that talk with the children wouldn't be possible. Rhett would rather they learned about Anne from Scarlett and he then others who would no doubt use it to hurt them.

The last thing Rhett wanted was for the children to be hurt by his mistakes. It was time for him to stop running though and just admit the truth answer any of their questions and let them know he loved them and their Mother.

On the plus side at least the twins were to young to asks any questions on this matter. By the time they were hopefully this whole affair would be forgotten. Chuckle a little Rhett shook his head he was starting to think like his Wife wanting to put things off.

"Rhett darling" Scarlett said breaking him out of his deep thoughts. "are you ready for bed?" the last was asked as she made her way to stand next to him.

Looking at Scarlett with that tiny smile starting to come to her lips made Rhett think that perhaps thinking like Scarlett wouldn't be a bad thing at times. He could think of all those reasons why they should talk to Wade and Ella tomorrow tonight was just for Scarlett and him.

"Now that you mention it my pet, I do find I'm ready to retire for the night"

The End.


End file.
